Wolf Princess Amu
by Lunarlight Angel
Summary: Amu falls into a pond and ends up in the feudal era on the day of her transformation and 15th birthday. She becomes a silver wolf... rest of summary in the story! please tell me of any errors tried to fix it all. -completed- Be warned lots of OOCness since I was rushing development plus I was young when I first started this keep in mind!
1. Falling into the Cryptic Blue

**Wolf Princess Amu!**

**Summary:** Amu falls into a pond and ends up in the feudal era on the day of her transformation and 15th birthday. She becomes a silver wolf and just whose eye does she catch…Kouga and was he surprised to find a rare type of wolf who made his beast uncontrollable! And who are these person seeking out to injure one certain pink haired girl?

**Pairings:** AmuXKouga

KagsXSesshy

InuXAyame

SangoXRoku (not much...maybe once or twice...mainly in epilogue)

Lunar: hey everyone lunar here! This is my first story I've ever posted on here so please review. All reviews are accepted. This story is rated m due to curse words and slight(?) lemons in later chapters! You have been warned children trying to read this story!

Amu: I hope this story turns out good.

Lunar: Me too...Well here it is my first story enjoy! Sorry if there's any OoC moments!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**(Amu's POV)**

I was walking around Tadase's house going where ever my feet took me. Rima and Yaya had practically dragged me here today when they learned it was my 15th birthday and that I'd finally transform into whatever demon lied dormant inside me. You see three years ago everyone's charas had just disappeared into thin air having left no trace behind. Everyone was quite confused as to why they just vanished but we finally came to a conclusion that they finished what they had come to do and had just went back inside us. Everything was going normally until a year later everybody in the world began transforming, if they were 15 or older. They all transformed into a type of tried to come up with an explanation but they only were able to come up with that everyone had a demon of sorts lying dormant inside them until they reached 15 then the demon side would stir at night and ones features and abilities would change and they would not age as they used there was still no idea why it just began happening now.

I hadn't actually believed what they had said until my parents themselves changed before my very eyes, my mom into a silver inu demon and my dad into a brown wolf , my younger sister, had even transformed,her physical and mental capacity becoming older for some reason, which makes her a year older than me now, she had transformed into a normal brown inu demon.

Everyone was excited about finding out what I would be seeing as they had already transformed, not yet yaya, though she was still excited to, everyone had been invited to this party Nagihiko decided to throw at Tadese's had just kept pestering me with questions and surrounding me though so I had to get a break. I had walked outside for a breather and ended up here...wherever here is. I looked up from the ground to see where my feet led me. It appeared I had stumbled across a pond.

"Wow, but why is it glowing at the bottom? Maybe something's down there? ." I questioned out loud.

I looked back into the water. 'It's not like something bad is going to happen' I thought before shrugging and discarding my over clothing. 'It's a good thing Rima said i should bring a swim suit just in case' I thought before diving into the pond. I got anxious having forgotten to catch my breath before jumping in, i grasped at my neck the little amount of breath i had not being enough. I finally couldn't hold it any longer and let the breath go waiting for water to fill my mouth...

"Wait... I can breathe? How is this possible? And why is it so easy to swim?" I asked but didn't get the chance to process because the next thing i knew the blue light at the bottom grew brighter and I felt myself being sucked into the light.

"Wait what's going on? I'm falling down I thought I was just in water?... how deep is this thing?" I asked/yelled out while being pulled deeper into the cryptic blue abyss. The last thing I saw was light above me before it all went black.

* * *

><p>Lunar: ok that's all for now sry it's so short! Please review and tell me how I did its deeply appreciated! Wellll next chappie won't be up until I get at least 2 reviews k thxies bye!<p> 


	2. Where am I?

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: hey everyone... *goes over in corner and pouts*

Amu: Lunar is kind of upset right now because no one reviewed like she wished. Well except one person…

Lunar: *gets out of Tamaki's corner of woe*... so this chappie is dedicated to my only reviewer my friend Lilac Wolf. Now Amu will you do the honors?

Amu: Sure, Lunar does not own Shugo chara or inuyasha characters she only owns the storyline!

Lunar: Thank you Amu, Now on with the show!...wait story yeah that's what I mean -/-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**(Amu's Pov)**

I awoke lazily from wherever I was lying…the ground?

"Where am I?" I asked aloud, looking around at my surroundings.

"I'm in a well? But wasn't I just in a pond?" I asked again while looking up only to see it was still light out.

"Might as well go up and figure out where I am." I said beginning to climb up the vines growing inside the well.

Once out of the well I noticed a few things. One there were a lot of trees around. Two there was a shadow of sorts headed my way. And three the area was so open and the air had such a fresh smell to it. I only stayed on that topic for a few seconds until the whole shadow coming closer to me and the dangers that might come actually began dawning on me.

"Should I stay here and figure out what it is?" I asked myself.

I shrugged but before even being able to decide whether to run or stay the thing had already burst through the trees roaring. It was hideous, its skin a yellowish-green color and it had horns sticking out of almost every part of its body. It kind of looked like one of those trolls you sometimes see on games except even uglier. Its eyes were blood-red and the thing seemed like it wanted nothing else but to make me its next meal. And that was when it charged.

"Eep!" I said now running away and trying to dodge its giant spiked club.

"You can't run forever little one! You will be my dinner whether your dead or alive so you might as well surrender now!" the troll demon roared out.

"Leave me alone! Trust me I don't taste good!" I yelled out

All the while going right past another, slightly taller than me, figure with silver hair. 'Oh I hope whatever that was doesn't try to eat me too' I thought still running and then crashing into a wall of sorts and falling harshly on my backside.

"Itai! What was that?" I asked while rubbing my backside.

I finally looked up only to wish I hadn't because there standing before me was the very troll I was running from and he looked very mad.

"I've got you now little one! You'll make a good meal for me tonight" he bellowed while holding down on my neck.

"H...help!" I choked out roughly.

'Oh how I wish my charas were here right now' I thought while trying to claw at the troll's hands. The troll for some reason finally letting go, I attempted to back away only to have my back hit a tree. 'Shoot'. I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my face with my arms expecting the next blow. After a few seconds I realized nothing happened. 'Huh am I dead? No that can't be it I can still feel my heart beating. Then what happened to the troll?' I thought finally looking up.

**(Should I stop here.. Nah I owe it to my readers *gulps while looking behind me only to see a gun pointed at me* hehe got to love my fans *sweat drops*)**

I was met with a bloody scene. There was blood lying all over the ground. Some was even sprayed on me and there standing in the middle of it all ,from what I could tell, was the same figure I had run past earlier except now I was able to tell it wasn't just any figure it was in fact a dog demon. The rims of his eyes were slightly pink. 'Probably from killing the troll demon 'I concluded. And there in his hands laid the very head of said demon. The dog demon took a step closer towards me, dropping the troll's head in the process. And me not sure whether he was friend or foe, let out a vicious growl, but stopped mid-way not knowing where that could have come from. He had seemed to be almost as shocked as I but he had quickly hidden it under a stoic mask.

I slowly took my eyes from him and looked up into the sky. Sun set had fallen upon us it would 's when it finally dawned on me. 'I must be on the verge of transforming ' I thought looking back at the dog demon.

"Who are you?" I asked slightly timid at first.

He smirked slightly before saying "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? Seeing as you were the one who called for this one's assistance were you not?"

I nodded slowly before replying "My name is Amu… Amu Hinamori"

I covered my mouth with my hand feeling like I was about to cough,and that I did, I coughed for a short time. And when I removed my hand, specks of blood covered my palm. The dog demon must have smelt the blood because he was by my side in an instant.

"Sesshomaru... Now why is it that you have coughed up blood? And why does your scent seem to be changing? Also from when are you?" he asked me seeming to have noticed my attire.

I flushed red looking at my hand and then him before sighing softly. 'I guess I can tell him. He saved me for some reason so I have some decency to thank him' I thought be nodding to myself then looking up and into Sesshomaru's eyes with determination set in my own.

"I will tell you about myself and where I come from but only if you agree to not harm me and help me find a way back to my time. We have a deal?" I asked him.

He measly gave a small grunt but in other words probably meaning he accepted those conditions. I looked once more up into the sky and seeing as we had about 30 minutes before my transformation took place I turned to him.

"ok lets begin"

* * *

><p>Lunar: ok that's it for now please R&amp;R more people I'd really appreciate it if you guys did! Anyways Amu what did you think?<p>

Amu: it was pretty cool lunar nice job can't wait till next one what about you Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru: it was decent...

Lunar: thank you very much that means a lot

Amu: what about me?

Lunar: oh of course you to Amu... Anyways….

Lunar & Amu: BYE FORE NOW EVERYONE!


	3. The Explantion And Transformation

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: Hi everyone one

Amu: Hey

Lunar: Well guess what I brought you guys, another chapter and it all thanks to my reviewers, story alerter, & favoriters(?) I love you guys!

Amu: You guys made Lunar very happy with your support

Lunar: ok I know you guys just want me to shut up now so you can read, fine here you guys go but wait :3 Amu!

Amu: hm?

Lunar: PLEASE do the disclaimer!

Amu: Fine. Lunar does not own any Inuyasha characters or Shugo Chara characters she just owns the plot.

Lunar: Thanks! * sneezes* oops...

Amu: *groans* go wipe your nose!

Lunar: Fine... Well here's the chapter guys, please enjoy while I handle my cold *sneezes*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**(Amu's POV)**

"And that is how I came here and why my scents is changing." I said finishing my explanation (A/N: you guys know that part...i hope..) while smiling.

"Hm… so in your time every person is beginning to transform into a demon and today will be the day you transformed. Do you know what you will become?" Sesshomaru asked

"Well my mom is a silver inu and my dad's a brown wolf so I might just transform into a brown inu like my sister." I replied.

He nodded but then got some perplexed look.

"What if you become a silver wolf?" He asked.

"Well I guess it could happen but no one ,from what history says, has there ever been a silver wolf." I stated while processing the idea further.

"Ah but there has been. You see at one point of time long time ago there existed a whole race of silver wolves but they were wiped out by humans because of their special abilities that other wolf races were not able to have. Only the leader of that pact survived the slaughtering of his name was Luka Hinamori but he was soon discovered and hunted down like rest but rumor was that he had impregnated a female dog demon but no one was ever able to find the mother or said offspring so who knows if that's true or not or if the race was even continued after it. So who knows maybe your one of his descendants or something and will possibly transform into a silver wolf. That is if what the story says is true." He said **(A/N: a lot of words for the ice prince Sesshomaru who knew?)**

I pondered a little longer on the idea glancing up into the sky. I paled, it appeared night had struck without me noticing. 'Oh man I completely forgot to watch out for the time of day ' I thought while looking over our surroundings. 'This looks like a suitable area for my transformation to happen, if what the guardians said is true and I really do need room while the morphing happens.' I thought to myself again while looking at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru I think it would be wise if y-"

I was cut off from the intensity of a zap of pain I felt jolt through my body. I fell over on my hands and knees and screaming from the sounds of my bones snapping and my whole body structure shifting filling my ears.

**(Sesshomaru's POV)**

I watched as Amu fell over onto her hands and feet screaming. She was hunched over and appeared to be in massive pain. When another scream broke from her my heart lurched. I felt as if this girl was someone I needed to protect, she had really grown on me though we were only together for a short period I felt drawn to her. Part of me thought of her as a little sister and to see her in such agony made my protective side surge. I slowly stepped toward the writhing Amu, wincing slightly every time I heard a bone snap and shift.

Finally reaching my now claimed sister, I rubbed her back in soothing circles. Waiting patiently for her actual appearance to begin changing. Then …everything became really quiet I looked down and there staring back at me was Amu but not exactly her. If it hadn't been for her scent being slightly the same I wouldn't have known who she was and would probably thought she was someone completely different. Her whole appearance had altered.

**(Amu's POV)**

I stared up at Sesshomaru. I didn't feel quite different other than the fact my senses were enhanced greatly. I cocked my head to the side wondering what caused his eyes to widen while he was staring straight at me. 'Do I really look that different?' I asked myself.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked.

He finally snapped from his daze and looked me over as if examining me. He grunted loudly before pointing in the direction of the nearby lake. I walked over towards the lake and gazed at my appearance. My eyes widened instantly, I really did look different I hardly recognized myself.

My appearance wasn't what I had expected at all. My hair was an onyx color, the only trace left of the bubble gum color was at the tips of my bangs and hair. On my head laid silver wolf ears and from behind me a silver wolf tail swayed. I had a skin colored marking on the side of my neck in the shape of a crescent moon with a wolf. I looked over my new attire covering my body. Over my shoulders was a wolf cloak mainly silver but tipped a dark tint of blue. On my chest was a silver breast-plate with the same crescent moon and wolf as on my neck, though this time blue and it lied on the left of the plating. I now had on a skirt with leg warmers in the same design as the cloak. With a fur bracelet on each wrist one dark blue and the other silver. I was astonished with my new look.

"What am I?" I asked sensing he was behind me.

"You are the first silver wolf since a long time" He answered before walking over towards a tree to lean on.

"So I really am a silver w-" I said but was cut off by what sounded like a howl not far off in the distance.

'Why did it sound like the wolf was talking about me' I thought.

'That's because it's your guardian wolf you baka!' my beast replied.

'A guardian wolf eh'

* * *

><p>Lunar: ok that's it for now please R&amp;R people I'd really appreciate it if you guys did! Seeing as I posted this just for you even though I'm sick...<p>

Amu: Please review if you do Lunar might feel better and be able to post more!

Sesshy: Yes then she won't be sneezing on me no longer

Lunar: I said I was sorry *mumbles* not like I did it on purpose

Amu: Yeah well anyways bye guys! Lunar needs to go to sleep so she gets better

Lunar: But I don't want to...* looks over at sesshy before gulping* uh… never mind I'll go to sleep.

Amu: bye now


	4. Uzako My Wolf Guardian

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: Hi everyone one

Amu: Hi guys

Lunar: You guys inspire me to continue this story so feel proud!

Amu: Yeah and maybe this chapter Kouga may come in does he, Lunar?

Lunar: haha I won't tell you but here's a hint a new character will be introduced in this chapter

Amu: so what are we waiting for on with the story!

Lunar: something's still missing

Amu: ...?

Lunar: *sigh* fine I'll do it ... I Lunarlight Angel do not own any of the characters in this story except Uzako and myself everyone else belongs to their rightful owners... ok now on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**(Uzako's POV)**

I was on hunt looking for food. I had no master like other wolves from packs seeing as my s tribe was wiped out long ago. I never got the chance to actually get a master. In my tribe it was common for pups and kids to soul link at the age of 3.

You see soul linking is like a very special bond. It allows us to keep each other safe and out of harm. The only way to be able to kill one of our kind is if you kill both the master and the guardian at the exact same time. Our tribe was called Argenti Arcanum Lupis. Though we were not well-known we were highly respected. They gave us this name for three reasons 1: no other tribe was able to do soul links like us. 2: our masters each have one unique type of ability that is not able to be learned by others. And 3: Our fur was a pure silver color it was not like white but it was not like gray either but just silver. **(A/N: when he says "our" he referring to the wolves and their masters clothing/ wolf form's fur)**

We were a rare breed that didn't usually breed with other tribes. No one dared to defy us or make threats towards us. Not that we were vicious but we were very protective. So we hadn't expected an attack to come until it was too late. The humans and northern tribe had seemed to have joined teams just so they could take us out. We were unknown to them, a mystery which must have put them on edge. I had been just about to turn the age of three when the war began. My parents and their masters tried to keep them from harming me and my siblings, but it was no use they had found out how to kill our kind and were using it against us. Not soon after had the humans come had they knocked the adults over and got the chance to kill my siblings and father along with his master but my mother was able to take them down before they got to me. My mother and her now transformed owner made a dash to get me. My mother's owner grasped me in her jaws, gave my mother a nod of her head and they both dashed from the house barely missing the wave of flames.

We were running for quite a while when we finally stopped. Linnet, my mother's owner, set me down on the snow and transformed back into her humanoid state. My mother was about to trot over towards me when we heard a loud howl not too far off. I looked at my mother only to see fear in her eyes. She lept towards me picked me up and placed me in a small hole inside a tree and licked my cheek. I whimpered, she just lightly growled at me telling me to hush before she trotted to Linnet. Linnet looked at me solemnly before nodding towards my mother and taking off in a run towards the direction of the howl. My mother looked at me once more before running after Linnet. I stayed in that hole for what seemed like hours waiting, hoping they'd come back. They never did. After a while I decided to go off in the direction they went. But once I got there I was met with piles of ash and bones. I caught my mother's scent followed it. I found my mother and Linnet dead my mother in her arms. I whimpered softly before running from the place that was once my home.

So here I am all grown up and hunting for the night's dinner. I felt a twitch in the bush to my left. I crouched and then pounced on what smelled like rabbit. I was on the verge of finishing my dinner when all of a sudden I felt like I was being drawn towards someone or something. And then it hit me. 'Is this how it feels when a soul linking happens between a guardian and their master?' I thought. Once the small tinge of pain passed,I knew that my soul finally linked itself to my master whoever they may be. I growled out in excitement before throwing my head back and howling out ,a message roughly translated as "I promise to find and protect whoever my master is and to keep them safe.", to all those in the surrounding area.

**(Amu's POV) **

I looked over towards Sesshomaru to see if he also heard the howl. He looked towards me before nodding as if showing his knowledge of the howl also. I was about to take as step towards him when I felt another's presence coming towards us fast. I heard him growl and in a blink of an eye he was in front of me, still growling. I heard the trees passed Sesshomaru rustle. Sesshomaru's growl became louder but his growl wasn't the only one because in front of him came a responding growl from the presence I felt earlier. I pressed my arm against Sesshomaru's trying to tell him to calm down. It must have worked because his growling stopped but the other presences' growl didn't. I stepped beside him to get a better look at the new presence. What stood in front of us was a wolf. It had a beautiful silver coat. It was beautiful and its eyes were like the color of mine. It must have noticed me because the growling had commenced and its gaze had moved onto me.

I slowly took a step forward, and it mimicked my action cautiously. I let out a giggle from the action and before I knew it he pounced on me and was continuously licking my face. I was fully laughing now from how it tickled. When all of a sudden the licking stopped and I heard a voice.

"My name is Uzako and I am your guardian." it said

I looked at the wolf. I was sure that no one else was around and it hadn't come from Sesshomaru so it had to have come from him.

"Did you just speak?" I said my voice showing my surprise.

I looked over towards Sesshomaru he seemed to be as surprised as I was. I looked back towards Uzako, who was sitting by my side, trying to see if he would explain.

"Yes but only you and those who you recognize as pack will be able to hear my voice. It's what happens I guess when our souls link together. Now what are your name?" Uzako asked while looking at me and nuzzling my still surprised by the whole idea of myself unknowingly recognizing Sesshomaru as pack i answered Uzako.

"My name is Amu and this" I pointed over towards Sesshomaru "is Sesshomaru." I said.

Sesshomaru nodded towards Uzako and Uzako mimicked the action, I yawned slightly but quickly covered my mouth.

"Nice to meet you both but how about we get some sleep?" Uzako said

I nodded while allowing him to lead me over towards a cave suitable for sleeping in. He laid down once we got deep enough not to feel a breeze by the entrance. I laid down beside him curling into his side and motioned for Sesshomaru to lie down also but he simply moved over towards a spot a few feet in front of us by the mouth of the by his action i was about to call out to him but my eyes felt suddenly heavy and i fell asleep curled up into Uzako and Sesshomaru sleeping nearby.

* * *

><p>Lunar: Sorry it's kind of short but some people don't like to long of a chapter so there you goes!<p>

Amu: aww kouga didn't enter in this one.

Lunar: yeah sorry everyone but don't worry he shows up in 2 more chapters so you guys better review! Lol ;)

Amu: yay can't wait!

Lunar: also I'm really sorry this wasn't out earlier you see I was suffering from writers block for the past few days and well yesterday when I finally came up with an idea for this chapter I had just finished typing it when my computer turned off I was like "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" so I had to try to rethink of what I typed but yeah.


	5. First Hunt and Sesshy whats wrong?

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: Sups people!

Amu: Hey!

Ikuto: Yo.

Lunar: Ikuto you're not in this story…

Ikuto: I know just wanted to say hi to your fans and I just wanted to see how your stories going

Lunar: right…

Ikuto: I did *approaches lunar from behind and embraces her*

Amu: woah o.o

Lunar: *flushes red* w-what do you think you're doing!

Ikuto: embracing you

Lunar: I know that but-

Inuyasha: Let her go you damn cat

Ikuto: I don't want to *rubs cheek against lunar's still embracing her from the back*

Lunar- i-ikuto let go of me! Someone has got to do the disclaimer!

Ikuto: let that damn mutt do it *glances over at inuyasha*

Inuyasha: what did you just say! *cracks knuckles* you'll regret that *charges at Ikuto who has by now let go of lunar*

Amu: *walks between guys* Enough you bakas so we can get on with the damn story! *Whacks both guys unconscious before giving lunar the thumbs up*

Lunar: sorry about that… I do not own any of the characters in this story except myself and uzako they all belong to their rightful owners... Now on with the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5.<strong>

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

I woke up to the sun beaming in my face. I looked to my right and saw uzako still sleeping peacefully. I smiled before slowly and carefully removing his paw that was laid against my waist. I scooted away slowly so not to wake up him up tip toeing backwards only for my back to crash into a wall and for me to fall on my rear and tail.

"Itai" I whispered to myself rubbing my rear.

"Where did that wall come from? I swear I wasn't near any walls... I mean I did fall asleep with my back facing the entrance so what was that?" I asked myself while slowly looking up only to be staring into the eyes of only one person.

"Oh it's you Sesshomaru. Good morning!" I said still whispering.

"Hm…Good morning imoto are you hungry?" Sesshomaru whispered back while reaching out his hand.

"Kind of "I replied while grasping his hand to be pulled up not realising what he called me...yet.

"Let's go hunt, you need to know the basics so you can survive on your own." He said while walking towards the entrance.

"What about Uzako?" I asked walking up to him.

"He'll be fine we'll bring him back something also." He replied giving me a quick glance before running off.

"I'll be right back Uzako. Don't worry ill bring you something to eat too." I whispered quietly to Uzako's sleeping form before speeding off after Sesshomaru.

I finally caught up with him. He had been behind a bush looking over at an eating deer. He crouched down and told me to watch his movements first, before I could hunt myself. I simply nodded and then he was off. At first I thought it'd be a very barbaric sight but once he began it was nothing but graceful. It looked almost as if he and the doe were dancing. They moved swiftly one hunting the other. Sesshomaru being a powerful and fast demon, I had thought for sure would have just killed the poor thing quickly. But no it looked like he was trying to calm the doe first before killing it. It was the most graceful hunt I had ever seen. But then the dance ended and the doe was dead and his arms who looked as if proud of his work.

I giggled because even though at first he looked unscathed, on further expection there on the tip of his nose was a drop of blood and dirt was sprayed slightly in his hair. He merely looked at me before saying it was my turn and to show him what I could do. I simply grinned before throwing my nose in the air to catch some sort of scent. I turned, I smelt a bear not far from the meadow. I crouched on all fours and thought of being a wolf and in the blink of an eye I transformed into a giant silver wolf with two black streaks running across my back. I heard Sesshomaru gasp slightly and I merely snickered or what sounded like a laugh in this wolf form.

I sped off towards the area I had smelt the bear in with Sesshomaru not far behind. Once close enough I crouched down in a bush and examined the bear. It was a grizzly bear, it was eating fish probably from a nearby lake. I sniffed the air once more to make sure no other threat would come. After a few seconds and I was sure nothing would disturb my hunt I stepped quietly from the bushes. I walked near the bear and locked eyes with it. It didn't move a muscle probably either to scared or analyzing me. I took a step closer nothing happened. I finally just trotted in front of the bear. It merely sat there staring at me. I lay down in front of it. It finally looked away and went back to eating but nudged 4 of its 9 giant fishes in front of me. I barked out my thanks grabbed the fish in my jaws bowed my head in respect at the bear and walked away.

Once past the bushes I heard a roar come from the bear that sounded as if it was saying you're welcome. I smiled a wolfish grin before trotting over towards the tree Sesshomaru was sitting at with his mouth hanging open. I dropped the fish in front of me and thought about being human again. I transformed and bust up laughing at his surprised face.

"W-wh..ats w-wrong ..? C..cat.. g...got yo..ur tongue?" I said in between laughs.

He finally came out of his surprised stature and shut his mouth. He stood and walked away with his deer in tow. I giggled and reached down to grab my fish. Once they were all in my arms I ran off after Sesshomaru who was by now at the cave entrance. I dropped my fish down in front of the small fire that we put up last night that surprisingly was still going. I moved to get up to grab some sticks only for four sticks to fall in my lap. I looked up only to see Uzako looking at me. I smiled and patted the spot beside me. He happily complied and sat down.

"Hello Uzako. Are you hungry?" I asked him placing the four fish on the sticks and into the fire.

"Starving actually. But what is wrong with that one?" He asked me while glancing towards Sesshomaru who was gloomily picking at his cooked deer.

"Oh him he's just moping because I was able to get these free from this bear I met out in the forest while he had to kill the doe for his food." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Ah…But what did you do for the bear to give them to you free?" He asked now looking directly at me.

"Nothing really I just walked up to it and lied down it front of it showing it I meant no harm and then it nudged some of its fish in front of me."

"That's kind of odd bears usually don't share their food with strangers." He said looking as if he was thinking on it.

"Well I had been thinking how I was hungry and wished for some of its fish because I hadn't wanted to kill it… but it's not like it would have been able to hear my thoughts." I said now pulling the fish from the fire and handing two of them to uzako.

"Hm…maybe that's your gift" He said looking at his fish.

"What gift?" I asked about to bite into my fish.

"Ah well in our tribe a long time ago the humans came with two gifts one that was unique and only one could possess at a time and the gift of transforming into their wolf forms. As to what your gift is I am not completely sure but it might have to do with animals" He replied now munching on his food.

"A gift eh… I wonder what it is." I said while eating the fish in my hands.

"Only one way to find out but that can wait for later. Why don't you talk to that one he looks depressed." He said now finishing one of his fishes

"Ok I guess I'll do that" I said standing up but not after grabbing my fish.

"Ok I'll be over here if you need me." He said lying down against a rock munching on his last fish.

**(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)**

I heard movement and then someone's presence to my left. I didn't need to turn to know who it was. But I did not wish to speak to her so I merely acted as if she was not there.

"I'm sorry" I heard her whisper quietly.

I turned now staring directly at my imoto. She looked as if she was truly sorry. But she had nothing to be sorry for I realized I had been acting childish. Who cared that she was able to get some bear to give her some of his food with only the movement of lying in front of it. It did not matter at all so she didn't need to apologize.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. It is I who was acting childishly only because you were able to do something I could not."

Amu looked up at me and had the brightest smile that could probably bring someone to their knees but it could not out match, hers ,the one who was able to melt the cold from my heart from merely her smile and kindness. I sighed there'd be no way that she would be able to fall for someone like me especially since she's so infatuated with that half demon brother of mine.

"What's wrong? Why did you get sad all of a sudden?" I heard my imoto ask. I sighed.

"Nothing is wrong just was thinking of someone…" I said about to get up wanting to get some air. Only to feel her hand grasp mine.

"Don't go . You can talk to me about it you know. I'll listen to you. So please talk to me." Amu said. I sighed before sitting back down.

" you like someone don't you." Amu said looking into my eyes. I was so shocked how she knew this.

"Hm.." I merely said.

"Who is it? And why do you get so sad when you think about her if you like her?" Amu asked expectedly. I sighed might as well tell her I guess.

"Her name is…"

**(A/N: Just kidding! I'm not finished just yet with this chapter)**

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

"Her name is Kagome. She's a priestess and like you comes from the future. But she fell in love with my half-brother Inuyasha. A half demon though I do not dislike him for what he is even though that is how it may appear. I'm just jealous of him because not only has he gotten a sword I had before wanted as mine but he also has the girl I am deeply in love with." He said looking depressed again.

"Ah I see" I said before continuing " But don't be sad what if I helped you get her eh..? How about it. Don't be sad and I'll help you deal?" I said smiling.

"If you wish but that may be easier said than done." He said going back to being glum.

"Don't say that! I promise to help you get the girl! But I'll have to meet her first and we also have the problem of seeing if the well still works"

"I think I have a solution to both those problems." Uzako said now approaching us.

* * *

><p>Lunar: Ah sorry that last part was kind of corny but I had no clue how to write that part without it being corny.<p>

Ikuto: Hm.. Not bad but it was kind of corny.

Lunar: I'm pretty sure I just said that *hmphs then walks away*

Ikuto: Aww come on don't be that way *embraces lunar from the back again*

Lunar: Ah… Stop doing that!

Inuyasha: what the hell do you think you're doing to my woman Ikuto!

Ikuto: Who said she was your woman?

Inuyasha: no one... but she sure and heck isn't yours.

Lunar: Oh brother not this again *sighs* someone save me from the torture!

Bankotsu: here I am to the rescue *walks over to lunar* how may I be of assistance

Lunar: *blinks out of surprise* Get me out of here please!

Bankotsu: As you wish my lady *sweeps lunar into his arms and carries her bridal style*

Amu: Oh hi Bankotsu! Bye Bankotsu! *waves to the retreating figure of bankotsu carrying lunar* I wonder where they're going? *Looks around only to see Ikuto and inuyasha fighting* Didn't I tell you guys last time to stop!

Ikuto and inuyasha: *gulp*

Amu: *smiles wickedly while holding Sango's Hirokatsu *

Ikuto: Run!

Amu: *whacks both guys over the head* haha hey guys wait for me *runs after bankotsu and lunar*


	6. Meeting the InuTachi Gang

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: My wonderful fans how are you? I got a surprise for everyone in this chapter!

Amu: what is it? *Stares at lunar*

Lunar: well I'll only give you a hint but for you to get it amu you must… Do the darn Disclaimer!

Amu: But I do want to do the disclaimer make *looks around the room only to spot Sesshomaru sitting in a chair drinking tea* make him do it!

Lunar: *sits across from Sesshomaru* no now you either do it or no hint *takes a cup of tea from Sesshomaru and sips*

Amu: Lunar please don't make me do the disclaimer I'll do anything! *Drops on knees in front of lunar and gives her a pleading look*

Lunar: Anything? *Smirks*

Amu: *gulp* …anything *thinks* even if it might kill me

Lunar: then you must… give Mukotsu a big kiss on the lips!

Amu: *eyes widen and face turns green before sighing out of relief* he's not here so I can't do that

Lunar: Oh Mukotsu!

Mukotsu: *pops out of thin air and lowers mask* Yes my lady? **(A/n: lol he said my lady)**

Lunar: Amu here has something to give you *grins evilly*

Amu: *looks down while slowly approaching Mukotsu* fine I will do this for the hint and not do disclaimy thing! *Looks up quickly and pushes lips against Mukotsu's*

Lunar: lol! She actually did it!That's so gross! I was just kidding when I said that **(a/n: sorry if anyone likes Mukotsu)**

Amu:*pushes hastily away and points disgustedly at Mukotsu * now get lost Mukotsu! *watches him disappear before running into lunar's bathroom to barf*

Lunar: While she does that would my darling fans would you wish to know my hint?*looks up from cup of tea to see fans surround the table*

Random Fan: Yes please!

Lunar: Ok here's the hint seven new characters are going to be introduced in this chapter.

Another Random Fan: OMG! I can't wait I'll even do the Disclaimer for you if it means that you start the story!

Other Fans: Us too!

Lunar: Why thank you my darlings that would be much appreciated! (sowwie about the random fans they are no one)

Fans: Lunarlight Angel does not own any other character in this story except herself and Uzako the other characters belong to their rightful owners!

Lunar: Thanks you guys now let's go I have a story to start don't I? *watches everyone nod and leave house while reaching over and grabbing Sesshomaru's arm* Lets go to the park Sesshomaru!

Amu: *wipes moth and walks into Lunar's room* hey where'd everyone go *looks over to bed to see a note and reads it over* they left me here by myself while they go the park those meanies! *Runs out the door after lunar and Sesshomaru*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**(My P.O.V) **

**(A/n: my first time doing this p.o.v in this story ^.^)**

"What do you have in mind Uzako?" Amu said looking over at him

"Sesshomaru isn't the priestess you're referring to know much about the work of the well?" Uzako asked looking directly at Sesshomaru

"Yes" Sesshomaru said slowly catching onto what he was saying

"Well seeing as we can't just show up without a reason we can merely go to them under the impression we are just there for Amu's help but in reality that is only halfway true the other reason would be so Amu here can meet her and help you out." Uzako said smartly

"That's a good idea, so shall we Sesshomaru? "Amu said looking up at Sesshomaru.

"hn" he said before standing up and dusting himself off

" I can't wait to meet everyone" Amu said jumping up from her sitting position on the ground.

And with that they left in search of the inu-tachi gang but in truth they would not have much of a search because unbeknownst to them the group had laid camp not far off from the cave.

**(a/n: ok that's the end of this p.o.v I don't like writing in my point of view at all so I'll go back to the characters only p.o.v setting oh and sorry the characters seemed kind of dumb in that P.O.V I just don't write in my p.o.v often enough to actually be good at it.. now on with the story) **

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

We had finally made camp after 14 hours of nonstop walking. I'm pretty sure everyone was hungry considering how much we walked and yet still gotten no such luck in finding any shards. We stopped in a small meadow that had a nearby cave that was able to be seen above the tree tops.

On further expectation of the cave I swore I saw movement but before I was able to get a better look...

"Hey wench! whats taking you so long in cooking?" Inuyasha asked while digging into my yellow bag only to pull out a few cups of ramen moments later.

"Here. Miroku and Sango already started the fire so you just need water." He said looking around for something to fetch water with.

"Here Inuyasha, just use the pot." I said handing him the pot that just so happened to be right in front of his face.

"Oh... I'll be right back." He said about to leave only for him to end up dropping the pot and turning in the direction of something.

"Hey Inuyasha why'd you go and d-" but I stopped talking when I saw what caught his attention.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

We had just barely left the cave when Sesshomaru caught the scent of the inu-tachi group. He must have been really anxious though because right after catching the scent he raced off at a really fast pace. It was kind of funny cause of what he said before he left.

"You guys move to slow I will go ahead, catch up if you can." and then he just left not giving us another look.

I looked over to Uzako who was wearing a wolfish grin while staring in the direction he had just went off.

"Well want to continue walking? Or do you want to humor him with how fast we can really are?" Uzako said looking up at me

"Yeah let's show him who the slow one is" I said crouching down and shutting my eyes.

Having transformed, I nodded towards Uzako and we took off in the direction Sesshomaru went. We were just turning a curve when we crashed into Sesshomaru's Back.

"Hey why'd you stop?" I barked out at him knowing he'd understand even though I was in my wolf form, though at the time not analyzing our surroundings.

"Yes why did you stop?" Uzako asked also in wolf language rubbing his offended snout.

I looked up from the floor only to come eye to eye with 7 pairs of eyes. 'Oh so that's why he stopped' I thought to myself while standing up from my laying down position on the floor. I nudged Uzako with my nose since he was lying right next to me but rubbing his nose with his paws. He looked up and wolfishly gasped. **(a/n: lol I don't know if wolves can gasp but in this story they can oh and everyone whenever Amu's in wolf form or uzako is talking they are speaking in their wolf language ..Ok on with the story.)**

"Oh" he merely said before also standing up.

I looked over at Sesshomaru, who apparently did not get damaged by us crashing into him but did have a blade aimed at him. I crouched down and growled at whoever it was that dared attack Sesshomaru. I stopped growling though when he merely raised his arm and did a motion with his hand as if saying to back down. I looked over at Uzako who seemed less surprised at this turn of events.

I looked once more at him before mentally sighing and rising back into a upright position. I heard a movement to my left only to see Uzako at my side a moment later.

"I'll be at the cave, if you need me merely howl." He whispered.

"W-" but he was gone before I could say the rest.

I turned back to what was at had hand, only for someone in particular to catch my eye. It was a girl probably around the age of seventeen in clothes from my time. 'Is she the one Sesshomaru was talking about' I thought to myself. I looked at her again and observed her closely finally deciding that she had to be the one. She was the only one here who was anything like Sesshomaru described 1: she was definitely from my time and 2: she was the only one with holy power other then the male who I really doubt would be the one who sesshomaru was referring to. And with that conclusion i nodded to myself and ran towards her. Big mistake though because I ended up face to face with a fire cat demon.

"I have no intention of harming her so calm down I wish to merely speak to her. I promise you I'd never hurt a soul" I said though doubting she understood me.

"Ok as long as you don't hurt anyone, I'll let you go" the cat said before transforming into a smaller version and rubbing her head against my paw before running back to the taijiya.

I was slightly surprised but now thinking back I was also able to talk to that bear so it might just be that power thing Uzako was talking about. I turned my attention back to what was happening around me.

"Kirara, what the hell don't just leave Kagome alone with that flea bag!" ? Yelled.

"Shut up inuyasha! Don't talk to Kirara like that even if it's odd she just left like that. That gives you no reason to yell at her." The taijiya yelled back

"Now calm down both of you I'm sure there's a reasonable answer as to why Kirara left lady kagome alone." The monk said

"Oh shut up Miroku! Why don't you and Sango stop standing there chatting and help Kagome while I handle lord pissmaru." The one now known as Inuyasha yelled.

While no one was looking I approached kagome and stared into her eyes. She seemed slightly scared of me. Not wanting my new going to be friend scared of me at first meeting, I stepped closer and licked her cheek. She burst into giggles at that simple gesture and all fear that she had was replaced with happiness. I barked happily before pouncing on her and continued licking her face. I may have been acting like a dog but it was worth getting my new friend to trust me.

Finding that it might be best to revert back to my humanoid form I shut my eyes. And before anyone realized it I was in my human form laughing right beside kagome on the floor. Everyone stopped what they were doing when I started laughing but I found everyone's expressions very hilarious so it just brought out a whole new wave of laughter and soon I was hunched over clutching my sides from it all. **(A/n: oh by the way they were like this O.O with their mouths hanging open well all of them except Sesshomaru and Kirara...bye)**

Finally done with my laughing fit I sat up and turned towards kagome. And smiled at her she smiled back though still slightly shocked. I stuck my hand out which she instantly grabbed.

"Hi my names Amu sorry about the whole scaring you thing, I was just really excited to meet you." I said still smiling while holding her hand.

"Hi Amu my names Kagome and don't worry about scaring me. I wasn't that scared believe me out here you see way more creepy looking things then a giant wolf. You're not even scary looking your actually really beautiful in that form I was just nervous about what you wanted." Kagome said smiling right back at me before continuing "But why would you be so excited to meet me?"

"Thanks for the compliment your really pretty too! Oh I was excited to meet you because well Sesshomaru here said that you might know something about that well that has those bones in it." I said while pointing towards Sesshomaru who still had a blade raised at him though Inuyasha and everyone were looking at us.

"The Bone eaters well? Yeah I know a few things about it but why would you want to know about it." Kagome said suspiciously

"Oh well I'll only tell you if your friend there" points at Inuyasha "stops pointing his blade at my aniki" I said while grinning but wanting something to be done about that. **(A/N: now she knows she called him aniki, older brother/sibling, even if by reflex but she doesn't care she's just accepting what her insticts are telling her)**

"Your aniki? Who Sesshomaru?" kagome said with her eyes slightly widened.

"Yep when I transformed my beast automatically accepted Sesshomaru as its aniki ." I said not smiling anymore just really wishing the blade was lowered

"So can you please tell him to lower it?" I asked her bringing that back to the subject at hand

"Oh yeah... Inuyasha would you put your darn sword away already would you?!" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha

"Why the hell would I do that wench? What just because some flea bag asked makes you expect that I should drop what I was doing?" Inuyasha questioned

"Inuyasha…Sit! For one Sesshomaru hasn't even tried to do anything he's just been standing there while you are the one who raised your blade. Sit! And two Amu is not a flea bag you jerk sit you might think it's ok to call every wolf you meet a flea bag but guess what it's not Sit! Now once you get out of that hole you are going to apologize to Amu Sit sit sit!" Kagome said staring down at the inuyasha shaped hole angrily before marching back to sit down with Amu.

"Come on aniki come sit down with us." I said while pulling Sesshomaru towards kagome.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru. How are you?" kagome said while looking at Sesshomaru who sat beside Amu.

".. Sesshomaru..." Sesshy whispered

"What?" Kagome said getting closer to hear

"You may call me simply Sesshomaru." He said.

I grinned while looking at the light shade of pink that lied across Sesshomaru's cheeks. Oh this was going to be fun!

"um...Ok Sesshomaru. Now Amu what was it you were going to tell me earlier?" Kagome said now looking at me.

"I'll let Sesshomaru take over for me. I'm getting kind of hungry. I'll go get everyone some food." I said taking off in my wolf form before anyone could say anything to stop me.

* * *

><p>Lunar: I'll stop there so how was it?<p>

Amu: *mumbles*

Lunar: what was that?

Amu: it was ok but I'm still mad at you

Lunar: Aww Amu don't be mad what if I said next chapter kouga comes in what would you say?

Amu: really?

Lunar: Well maybe towards the end but he'll show up definitley in the chapter after that.

Amu: Works for me

Lunar: lol well that it guys hope you liked it R&R please and tell me how I did on the My P.O.V part it's very appreciated!

Amu & Lunar: Till next time People!


	7. Just a little push!

**Wolf Princess Amu **

Lunar : hola everyone!

Amu: hi!

Lunar: not much talking will be coming from us today for this chapter because I've been noticing that it takes up a lot of story room! But I do wish to tell everyone that as promised I will be posting 2 chapter oh and I'd like to apologize about the note but I hadn't expected to complete all the work I had in one day. Oh also Kouga will be entering in this story in this chapter or the next so be ready!

Amu:Yay... but I gotta do the disclaimer cause of this bet I lost to lunar *sighs* so here goes:

Lunar does not own any of the characters in this story except herself and Uzako, all others characters belong to their rightful owner.

Lunar: now on with the story.. oh and before I forget this chapter will be mostly about Sesshomaru and Kagome!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

" I wonder if leaving them alone like that will get things started between the two?" I thought to myself before shrugging and racing off to find food.

**(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)**

To say I was shocked to see Amu just get up and leave would be an understatement. I was beyond shocked I was appalled. Hadn't she a moment ago wished to help this Sesshomaru win the one who he desired as mate? Then why did she leave? what is this one supposed to do now? I was about to just stand and walk away when I felt someone grasp my hand and tug. I looked at the hand then followed it down until I met eye to eye with kagome. She wanted me to stay?

" Don't go..." I managed to hear slip from her lips.

Now looking at her directly there was a barely noticable tinge of red on her cheeks. She appeared nervous for some reason.

" Hn..I will stay but tell me this ka- onna are you alright your cheeks are slightly red" I said now seated on the ground staring at her.

" i-I'm okay no worries! just a little hot." She said nervously.

"Hn" I said before looking around the area.

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

I looked down not knowing what to do. But glanced up seconds later from under my bangs and saw him staring at me. I quickly looked down again not sure of the reason why I kept feeling really nervous just being close to him. Why did I feel like this? Do I possibly have feelings for him already? But that can't be true I mean I barely even know the guy!

" You know Kagome you have nothing to be nervous about. So why is it you are?" He asked while I snapped my head up from its hanging position with my eyes wide open.

" Y-you called me Kagome!"

"Hn. Yes it is your name no?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

" yes but i didn't know you knew my name. "

" Well why wouldn't i know the name of the one my brother traveled with?" He said as if it wasn't really that much of a matter though for a few seconds i swore i saw some type of emotion that was clearly betraying his appearance but before i was able to observe closer it vanished.

" I guess that's true." I said before continuing. "oh before i forget! what relation does Amu have with the Bone eaters well?"

"Oh..."

**(Amu P.O.V)**

I had just walked into the small meadow and I was confronted by Miroku and Sango looking in the direction of Kagome and Sesshomaru who were switching back and forth about me how each of them have been fairing and such...Swiveling my ears away from their direction not really caring on eaves dropping at the moment I walked over to sit by Sango. I dropped the boar some lioness gave me from her stack of 3.

"So how long have those two been talking non stop for?" I said sitting next to Sango while Kirara trotted over from her position next to Shippo, and crawled into my lap.

"huh? oh its you Amu-san. " Sango said now staring at me.

" You can just call me amu." I said smiling at her

" You can call me Sango and this is miroku and the kit is Shippo." She said while pointing each person out

" So as i was saying how long have those talking?" I asked while pointing over at them.

"Oh ever since you've left they seemed really wrapped up into their conversation." She said while bonking Miroku on the head with her weapon for some reason I didn't catch.

"Oh." I said before continuing " Hey do you think Inuyasha's dead I mean if he's been like that ever since I left to get food then he been like that for at least 10 minutes."

"Now that you mention it he hasn't surfaced at all. wanna see if he's ok?" She said standing up while putting out her hand to help me up

" Sure it beats watching those two talking and not seeming to noticing their surroundings." I said before we both started laughing and walking towards the inuyasha shaped hole.

* * *

><p>Lunar: ok that it for this chapter sorry it's still really short even though I rewrote it!and at least not it's not corny whats so ever and the kagomeXsesshomaru moment wasn't rushed like how it was before!<p>

Amu: Now I know Lunar said she was going to write two chapters but she didn't say two chapters of what so just to make things clear she is writing one chapter for this story and a kinda chapter to her new story "Lunar Wolf" because she finally got her inspiration to rewrite that one cause at one point it was called "Discovering" which she wrote for her school newspaper but she didn't like the entire storyline to that one so she is rewriting it but for now she is just going to give you guys the background info or like a foreshadow of the story!

Lunar: Yeah so go check it out sometime ok that's it from me bye guys!


	8. Whos Kouga?

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: hey guys well as you can see i finally found an idea for the next chappie :')

Amu: *rubs Lunar's back* and it only came to her because her friend melissa said she looked like a guy and so she went into tamaki's corner and moped but then an idea struck her!

Lunar: yeah but I still don't like my friend right now *sigh* she's so mean saying i look like a guy when I said I sort of look like one. I mean aren't friends supposed to support each other and say something like ' Oh you don't like a guy! cheer up!' *sigh* sometimes I don't like my friends no offence to you guys but at times you guys really get on my nerves! but I still luv you guys except missy! I no likes her till she apologizes

Bankotsu: *whispers* she's at that time of the month and she's always been worked up with looking kind of like a guy. so that + punk + friend agreeing she looks like a guy = a big grudge against that friend and whole lot of not wanting to talk to anyone related to that friend

Amu: *stares at bankotsu sitting across from them* you know I'm pretty sure she heard you! since your like right in front of us!

Lunar: *stares off into distance sadly*

Bankotsu: ah geez! *pulls lunar into hug* I'm sorry don't go being sad again I just got you to stop moping! what if I did the disclaimer would that make you happy?

Lunar: *nods head*

Bankotsu: ok... lunar does not own any of the character in this story except herself and uzako they all belong to their rightful people.

Lunar: -*smiles while giving ban a kiss on cheek* now let the show... I mean story begin! x/x... oh before I forget kouga is introduced in this one!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

" That looks like it hurt!" I said while reaching for a stick

" from all the times he's been sat before I'm pretty sure he's used to it by now." Sango said staring down at Inuyasha

"Well that makes sense... now to see if he's alive!" I announced while using a stick to poke at his motionless body

After a few seconds of me poking the motionless Inuyasha he began to stir. Both me and Sango watched to see if he would be rising soon.

"Hey inuyasha you ok?" Sango said while motioning me to lose the stick.

"mmfgf..." he said with his head still planted in the dirt.

"What?" i said after losing the stick.

"I'm fine!" he said grumpily before rising out his hole and continuing " who the hell are you?"

" I'm Amu nice to meet you Inuyasha!" I said smiling.

"Oh your that flee bag from earlier." he said while looking around

" My name is Amu not flee bag you damn mutt!" i said growling

" Feh whatever." he said before turning to Sango and continuing "hey Sango where's Kagome?"

"over there chatting" she said while pointing over to kagome and sesshomaru

"Chatting with w-" he said but stopped when he spotted them

And before I knew what happened me and sango were pushed into his hole and he was off running towards my aniki with his sword drawn

"Itai! what the heck was that for!" I yelled out while helping sango and myself up and out of the hole, before continuing " Get back here Inuyasha!"

I watched as he arrived near Kagome and Sesshomaru and pointed his sword towards him. But what I found weird was when Kagome tried to stop just shook his no head at her and drew his sword.  
>'Aniki what are you doing?' I thought to myself. And then their battle began at first it looked really boring but after a while it made me wish I could use a sword and fight like them. So putting that as a must do on my newly made list I strode in between their fight though everyone else said to stop. And I walked up to Sesshomaru who by now stopped like Inuyasha.<p>

" Aniki will you teach me how to use a sword?" I asked trying to say it persuadingly

"Who are you calling aniki? Him? There's no way he accepted a flea bag like your self as his imoto" I heard Inuyasha yell from across the room

I turned around and glared at him " I told you to stop calling me flea bag!" I said while dashing over to him and grabbing the front of his clothing " and for your information it just so happens he did accept me as his imoto so ha!" I finished while jumping back from him

"Amu, though honored by the offer I have to say no on training you. I shall be leaving soon back to my castle so in the mean time Kagome has said you can stay here." he said while looking at me.

" oh..." I said sadly

" why not ask my half-brother over there if he'll train you instead." he suggested

"Wait what? I'm not going to train no flea bag!" Inuyasha said while turning away from us

"I'm not a flea bag!" I said while pouncing on him making him eat dirt.

"Gef ott mf" he said squirming

"No not until you accept me as your deciple! and stop calling me flea bag!" I said while crossing my arms and sticking my nose in the air, my tail angrily swishing back and forth behind me.

"Fine I'll teach you now get off me!" he said submittingly

"Ok onii-chan! " I said happily but stopping when I realized what I just said

" W-what did you just call me?" He said looking at me his eyes widened

" I don't know... it seemed to fit at that moment gomen if you don't want to accept me as pack it's just my instincts!" I said nervously bowing before running behind Sesshomaru

"Its fine..." I managed to hear slip quietly from his lips

"Really?" I said my eyes wide. Seeing him nod I took off towards him and hugged him and continued "Thanks for accepting me."

"Feh..." he said even though he hugged me back **(a/n: aww! I'm not sure if he'd actually do that though, I highly doubt it but aww!)**

"So I presume you'll be ok then imoto?" Sesshomaru asked walking over to us.

"Yeah!" I said while breaking from the hug only to embrace into Sesshomaru.

"Brother make sure to protect her!" Sesshy said sternly

"Feh.. I will" he said

"Bye Aniki!" I said releasing him and watching him fly off on his cloud.

I looked around smiling but stopped when I saw Inuyasha stiffen and was looking over into the trees. I tried to look behind him but he had moved in front of me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered from behind him

"Kouga" he said while partly growling

"Who's K-" but was cut off when I heard someone's voice who didn't sound familiar.

* * *

><p>Lunar: ok that's it what do you think of my come back?<p>

Amu: I like it~

Ikuto: oh Lunar -*smirks seductively*

Lunar: haha I perticpated you'd show up sometime! *summons "Lunar Death" * I can't believe I hadn't thought of this sooner! now suffer my wrath! -*starts shooting dark arrows around his feet* dance kitty dance!

Amu: *sweat drops* well he had it coming!

Bankotsu: he shouldn't have tried anything at all especially right now when she's not only upset but also dealing with punk.

Amu: oh so true...

Lunar,Ban,& Amu: Bye everyone!

Lunar: review! *gives puppy dog face* pwease! V

V


	9. First encounter with his beast

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: hey my ppl! im gonna try to get as many chapters to this story as I can before school starts September 6th.

Amu: Things are getting really interesting too! who knows this story could even be coming to an end! but you guys can decide whether or not it should end soon!

Lunar: And look no more ikuto to interrupt my story/convos right here! wanna know why? because ive finally gained control! muahahahah...lol jk we've just come to a truce so ill stop talking now and let you guys enjoy this next chappie!

Amu: Lunar does not own any of the character in this story except herself and uzako! now let me let the story begin!

Lunar: oh before I forget when things are in italics in this chapter there the conversations going through that person's head with their beast!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

"How is my woman? Muttface you better have not let any harm come to her!" the person said.

Looking over Inuyashas shoulder I saw a male holding Kagomes hands. Taking a closer inspection i could tell that this male was a wolf demon like me but not. He appeared not to notice me as of yet but Kagome looked troubled with the new appearance. So deciding to help her out I coughed trying to get the attention from the wolf demon.

**(Kouga's P.O.V)**

I had just came to see and talk to kagome and mess with Inuyasha a little bit. I had caught inuyashas brothers stench and someone else earlier but paid no heed.

"How is my woman? Muttface you better not have let any harm come to her" I said staring and Inuyasha while holding Kagomes hands.

I was just attempting to mess with him a little but when no come back came i looked towards him again. He didn't appear very protective of Kagome at the moment but it seemed his attention was focused on hiding something behind him. And then a small cough brought muttface to turn towards the direction of the cough. And there standing behind him was someone I hadn't expected.

She was slightly shorter than myself, with midnight black hair with barely noticeable tips of pink. She had sapphire colored eyes and atop her head were two silverish white wolf ears and tail. She wore furs of a very old wolvern pack that was long since thought extinct. And though her appearance she was clearly not half demon but full demon. She smelled of strawberries. When the wind blew the hair from her left shoulder a marking of a silver wolf perched on a crescent moon shown clearly.

After admiring her, questions started running through my mind. Was she really from the long extinct clan? Why was she here? For what reasons did Muttface wish to protect her so much? Did she have a wolf/wolves that followed her? Did she have any abilities? And most of all who was she?

_"Mate!"_ my beast said.

_"Mate? who? "_ I replied.

_" Let me out to claim mate?"_ my beast said again ignoring my question.

_"Who do you keep calling mate?"_ I asked again

_"Her!"_ he said. I sighed while looking where he was so interested in only to see that it was the female again.

_"Her?!"_ I said surprised.

_"LET ME OUT!"_ he growled and gained control.

**(Amu's P.O.V) **

Once i caught his attention he released Kagomes hands she stepped away while he appeared to be looking me over. I stood still waiting for him to speak when he didn't I attempted to say something but before i knew it his eyes flashed blood-red and he ran towards me. I flinched when he roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me close.

"Mate.." He whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened this wasnt him, even if I didn't know the guy. This was clearly his beast speaking. Had it gained control? Why? My eyes widened more ,if that is even possible, when realisation hit that his beast called me mate. And then I felt something wet touch the spot where my marking lied. I shuddered with pleasure my eyes closing slightly before snapping back open growing panicked. There was no way I was going to mate someone I didn't even know and it didn't help that everyone was watching.

" Hey flee bag! Get the fuck off her!" I heard inuyasha yell.

I winced when I heard the wolf growl roughly letting me go ,making me fall, in the process of him turning around. Not wanting anyone to get hurt I threw my head back and howled hoping Uzako heard. And it appeared he did cause a second later he was beside me looking worried. I smiled slightly trying to tell him im okay.

" We gotta stop them before anyone gets hurt!" I whispered to him while leaning against him for support because it appeared my ankle twisted a little when I was let go.

"Okay you should transform though it might help your foot heal quicker." He whispered back while looking towards the two males about to attack each other.

"Right." I said before letting go and shutting my eyes. I felt my limbs shift and things grow. Opening my eyes I nodded towards Uzako who was now slightly smaller than me reaching towards my shoulder.

I barked telling him to get Inuyasha and that the wolf was mine. He barked back before running to knock inuyasha over. I followed after him but instead threw myself at the wolf. He fell over surprised and no longer his beast being in control, i ginned a wolfish grin while holding his arms and legs down. Growling every time he tried to move. Taking a glance towards Uzako and Inuyasha they were currently looking this way Inuyasha knowing not to attack. I shut my eyes once again and felt my form grow smaller and limbs shift back.

Opening my eyes again, i was met with the surprised look of the wold demon below me. I laughed before rolling off and reaching a hand down to help him up. He cautiously took my hand and I helped him up.

"Promise you won't attack and no harm will come to you from me." I said smiling while Uzako walked over.

"Ok." he muttered looking at Uzako.

"Oh I believe I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Amu and this is my faithful companion Uzako." I said while stroking Uzakos ears while he growled into content.

" I'm Kouga... sorry about earlier I don't know what happened to me." He said looking down

" Oh no worries its ok really though that was quite the experience" I said smiling.

"Ok if you say so." He said unsure

"Really its ok!" I said assuredly **(A/n: is that a word?did I spell it right?) **before continuing "Would you like to join us?"

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"Sorry I got to head back to my pack, hey muttface when I come back and I find out Amu here was injured at all your dead" He said before taking off but not before seeing the dark red blush cross Amu's cheeks.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! OF COURSE ILL PROTECT HER BUT WHY THE HELL DO YOU FUCKING CARE!" Inuyasha yelled after him

* * *

><p>Lunar: -laughs- well that's the end of this chapter! sorry if Kouga seemed OoC! i was at loss of how he would have acted and inuyasha!<p>

Amu: But it was still good! i cant wait till you right the next one

Lunar: And now I shall do something new and respond to my reviews! so here we go! :

**Lilac Wolf (review on chapter 1,2,3,4,5,6,and 8)-1: thank you! I appreciate you like my story line! 3: thanks! 4,5,&6: thanks ill keep posting till this is over I wont discontinue that i promise! 8: hehe it worked though!**

**Vistor (review on chapter 1): thanks ill try an update as much as I can!**

**BabySophie (review on chapter 1): thanks!**

**Angel'sLilHelper (review on chapter 1): thanks for the advice I will try to be more informative!**

**Iluvkoga (review on chapter 1) : haha thanks for waiting for kouga to appear!**

**Anonymous (review on chapter 1): ****私の話を好きに感謝！**

**darkestnight22 (review on chapter 1 and 3) : thanks for reviewing! and I hope you like the next chapters also!**

**Kiri-chan 'n' Kimi-chan (review on chapter 6): thanks I hope you continue to enjoy my story as it progresses!**

Amu: ok now with that done please continue reviewing! it fuels our Lunars creative mind!

Lunar: Yes pwease review

Amu & Lunar: Bye everyone! till next time -both bow till curtain closes-


	10. Amu's Vulnerability

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: Hey its been awhile guys! sorry but I've been pretty lazy on typing up new chapters but as a apology I'm bringing you guys two new chapters. so I hope you enjoy them! Amu can you do this chapter's disclaimer?

Amu: *grumbles before sighing* Lunar does not own any of the characters in this chapter just herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**(Nomal p.o.v)**

After Kouga left Inuyasha and the others ran over to Amu.

"Amu you okay? It looked like you were in pain earlier when Kouga dropped you like that." Sango said warily.

"Yes Lady Amu are you okay?" Miroku not actually paying attention because of his wandering hand traveling down to her rub her backside earning him a painfully youkai strengthened slap.

"Hentai!" she yelled down at the now unconcious monk before turning to Sango and saying "No worries Sango I'm fine I hurt my ankle a little while earlier but it healed some when I transformed."

"But why do you think he just attacked you like that?" Kagome asked aloud

"He called me his mate when he lost his control to his beast." Amu said matter a factly though confused herself

" Hey Amu maybe he lost control because your going through heat. Though I don't really know what that's supposed to be mama once told me that when demons first reach their maturity age they go through heat once a year." Shippo said with a finger on his chin wondering what a heating could be.

"Ah I've heard about that when it's when a female demon goes through a point of vulnerability so they can find a mate or if already mated is of best time for her to conceive?" Miroku said grinning pervertedly.

"Somewhat like that but there's also a problem with a female demon going through heat though it wont effect pack members it will attract other types of demons that could possibly mate or take advantage, forcefully of said female, if the pack or she can't protect herself." Inuyasha said grumpily

"But Amu doesn't know how to protect herself as of yet other than transforming." Shippo said currently perched on Amu's shoulder.

"We'll just have to be extra alert tonight then." Kagome said taking a seat under the tree Inuyasha was sitting in.

"You guys don't have to go through all this trouble for me really I'll be okay!" Amu said worriedly

"Your family now Amu, we protect family so it's no problem at all." Kagome said assuredly.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

Everyone had already set up camp and were helping prepare the ramen but the whole being in heat thing was bothering me. And it didn't help I kept feeling like something bad was going to happen tonight.

"Amu are you okay?" Shippo said while settling into my lap.

"Huh?...Oh I'm ok Shippo just thinking." I said while smiling gently down at him.

"If you say so...Hey Amu?" Shippo said looking up at me.

"Hmm?" I said while stroking his tail.

"Can...I take a nap in your lap?" Shippo murmured sleepily.

"Sure Shipps!I don't mind." I said calmly.

I smiled down at the kit curled up against me in my arms. I started humming softly a little lullaby to help him sleep and I quieted when he fell asleep. 'How cute!' I thought to myself smiling at his sleeping figure.

My ears twitched, when I felt a sudden tension come from Inuyasha's area. Scooping the kit into my arms I calmly walked towards where Inuyasha and the others were.

"What's wrong Inu?" I asked approaching his tree. Everyone turned in my direction in wonder.

"Keh...It's nothing it's just the night of the new moon tonight..." Inuyasha said grumpily while looking up into the sky.

"Ah...so its that time again." Miroku said while nodding

' Huh what's wrong with it being a new moon tonight?' I thought

* * *

><p>Lunar: okay that's it for this chapter hoped you enjoyed it sorry for its shortness!<p>

Amu: Review! its shows Lunar that you care!

Lunar: lol well now to the next chap!


	11. Night of the new moon

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: Here's the next chappie not much talking as you can see but hope you enjoy!

Amu: Lunar does not own any of the characters in this chapter except herself and Uzako.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

"Ah...now that I think of it lady Amu, you don't know what happens on these nights." Miroku said

I moved closer to Miroku and Sango wondering what could possibly be wrong with the night of the new moon.

"It just so happens that on these nights Inuyasha's demon side falls dormant inside him and he becomes human." Miroku said matter of factly

I looked towards Inuyasha then up at the sky. 'So i'm not the only one going to be vulnerable tonight.' I thought frowning at the fact of being vulnerable.

"Don't worry though Amu, we'll still be able to keep the horny, blood thirsty demons from trying to take advantage of you." Sango said probably trying to reassure nudged my hip giving his silent confirmation of what Sango had said.

"..oh it's not that..It's just the whole thing of being vulnerable is kind of hard to process." I said reassuringly

I watched as she smiled at me, before standing and walking over to help Kagome make the food. Sighing to myself, bored of watching, I walked over to sit under Inuyasha's perch with a sleeping Shippo nestled in my arms. And before I knew it my eyes started drooping and I fell asleep.

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

Once the ramen was finished cooking I poured Inuyasha and Amu's share of food into a bowl,Sango helping pour her and miroku's share. I moved to walk over to where they resided only to notice that the now human Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully in a tree above and Amu lied curled up below him nestled up to Uzako. ' Hmm..they're asleep.' I thought before noticing a sudden commotion from the bushes beside Amu.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

I was awoken by the smell of ramen and the presence of Kagome heading over. Pretending to still be asleep, I kept my eyes closed waiting for her to come but when she stopped all of a sudden I lazily opened my eyes to see her staring in the direction beside me. My eyes widened when the haziness of sleep cleared and the scent of a unkown demon hit me and before I could shout any warning the demon burst from the bushes, eyes blood-red and running in my direction.

"Eep!" I cried before dodging to the side only to feel something wet and slimy wrap around my leg and turning me upside down.

"Amu!" I heard the others cry.

"Don't worry guys I can handle this guy, take care of the other!" I yelled back to them

"But... be careful! There's a jewel shard in its head so aim for it there!" I heard kagome shout back

Turning my head to face the demon I felt a drop of sweat slide down the back of my neck. 'She couldn't have been more specific.' I thought while staring at the elemental hydra. Sighing I swiped my claws at the tongue currently holding me causing it to let go but only to realise just how high I had been. Shutting my eyes, forgetting I could have just flipped into one of the trees,I waited for the impact.I felt myself land on something warm and furry, opening my eyes slowly I was met by silverish blue fur that could only belong to Uzako.

"You okay?" He barked.

"Yeah." I replied adjusting myself on his back.

" Good. Now lets take care of this ugly thing and join the others."

"Hn." I grunted before jumping off his back and transforming mid jump.

Once again facing the hydra I growled threateningly at it , hearing Uzako bark out a plan, I nodded my head to Uzako slightly before running behind the beast while Uzako took the front. While it was distracted I ran up the tail of the beast tearing off both heads with my jaws and hind legs while Uzako tore off the last. Standing beside the fallen beast with Uzako, we simultaneously spit out what we had in our mouths. Transforming back to my humanoid form a sudden smell of blood hit me. But it wasn't the other demon's or hydra's blood I smelt , it belonged to Inuyasha.

"Inu?..." I said quietly before dashing towards where everyone was huddled.

* * *

><p>Lunar: And that's the end of this chapter! haha a cliffy ending to :)<p>

Amu: Review please. I wanna get to read the next chapter!

Lunar : Bye Bye everyone till next time! I again am sorry it's so short but they'll be getting longer again.


	12. Abducted

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: im back with a new chapter and guess what :)

Amu: what is it?

Bankotsu: *smirks* you say your so close yet u didn't even know it was our Lunas Birthday today

Amu: o.o really Luna!

Lunar: Yeps! *turns when the door creaks* ? I swore I ju-

Ikuto: hows my strawberry and little moon? *smirks*

Amu: stop calling me that and your squashing the birthday girl!

Ikuto: whos...oh little moon its your birthday?

Lunar: y..yes...Now Let go of me! *tries to elbow ikuto*

Ikuto: now now that's no way to treat a friend

Lunar: *mumbles* who says you were my- *stops when something wet licks up her cheek* ohh! get back her you stupid cat!

Ikuto: *sticks tongue out* catch me if you can!

Amu: ...anyways onto the story oh and Lunar does not own the characters in this story except herself and Uzako!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

I sighed,was she really going to be able to take care of that hydra?' I heard a sudden commotion come from beside me eyes widened, Sango and Miroku were unconsious, Shippo and Kirara were trying to keep the demons off but they were to fire my arrow to help i didn't notice the swarm of demons coming my way until a grunt of pain sounded from beside me. Looking over to my side there stood Inuyasha**(A/N: he's human right now remember?)** his shoulder cut open and a hole through his stomach bubbling with miasma.

"Inuyasha?...Inuyasha!" I screamed watching as he fell forward.

Reaching out to grab him I noticed the offending demons retreat from field though not thinking much on the fact, I turned him over slowly trying to see if he was still awake he wasn't but he was still breathing though it was slightly ragged. I felt Shippo run over to me and look down upon him, his eyes were filled with worry.I grabbed my bag he had brought over and rummaged through it looking for my first-aid kit. I cleaned his wounds and bandaged what I could. When I reached for Shippo, he crawled into my arms.A thump on th ground from a few feet behind us told me Amu had succeeded in killing the hydra. I was proven correct when she and Uzako were beside me in an instant clearly worried.

"What happened?" I heard her ask and then I began retelling her the events.

***A few hours later***  
><strong>(Amu's P.O.V)<strong>

After Kagome had told me of what happened, I had helped her set up camp and prop Inuyasha and the others against a transformed Kirara though she didn't mind and had soon after fallen asleep with shippo atop her head.

"Amu, you should get some sleep its been a tough night." I heard Kagome say from beside me.

She sighed when I merely nodded my head but continued to watch our surroundings. Hearing her breathing even out I began to think about the events as of late. Though i didn't get to think long because I was snapped from my thoughts when I felt an unfamiliar presence coming fast. I was about to reach over and awake Kagome but a tentacle wrapped around my mouth and waist. I tried to free myself but my arms were trapped to my sides. I looked about for Uzako only to find him curled up by the fire, flames reflecting off his fur.I felt a tug and i was pulled through the forest and the last thing i saw an unconscious Kagome,also held by a tentacle, and a mysterious demon grinning evilly towards us before everything went black.

**(Uzako's P.O.V)**

I awoke to the sun rising, stretching from my previous position, I scanned the area not completely registering the absence of two companions.'They probably went to the hot spring...' Though just to be sure i tried using the soul link. I noticed that it wasn't working, taking a whiff of the air their scents were very old they had been gone the whole night. I growled but stopped short when an odd feeling struck through my body.' What the heck?'

I doubled over and whimpered out in pain over the feeling of my structure shifting and my fur retracting. The pain stopped and I opened my eyes slowly and blinked. ' Wait why are my senses not as good as they used to be?' Looking down my eyes widened when i took note of skin where fur should have been 'I'm human?!'

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

I woke with a throbbing pain coursing through my body. I moved to reach for my head but I noticed i couldn't move my arms. 'Where am I?' Opening my eyes I noticed it was completely dark. I heard uneven breathing coming from my right and I noticed the form of a female with ears atop her head and a tail, dressed in what looked like furs.

"Amu!" I yelled upon realization though I paused noticing the various wounds across her body and blood coating her hair and furs. What could only be her blood surrounded her and was slowly collecting around her .'I have to get to her somehow!' Looking around, taking things in more clearly though still needing to squint,I noticed that there was a set of keys hanging up on the far wall, using my miko energy I was about to attempt to try to grab them, when the door opened.

I immediately scowled, "Naraku! You bastard! Let us go!" I shouted

My worries slowly building seeing as if i didn't get to her soon she'd bleed to death.'Why wasn't her demon blood helping heal her wounds.

"Kukuku...no chance! You will all suffer... and to start you get to watch your little friend here die." He said

"What did you do to her you bastard!"I yelled

"In this room I put a little spell up to keep those with demon/healing abilities to be completely useless!" He said smirking

" You forget Uzako is soul linked to her the others will be here soon!" I said

"Ah! But you see I've already solved that, the flea bag will be useless now being a human by the time they arrive your little friend will be dead and you will be next." He said smirking and shutting the door.

'Damn it!' Recollecting my miko abilities I tried to attempt to grab the key ring again. 'Yes!' Dropping the key ring,with only one key, behind my back and unlocking the chains, I hurried over to Amu. Checking her pulse it was getting weaker, I tried to use the key for her chains. 'That bastard has her key!' Sighing I looked her over for her wounds. 'This won't do much but it'll stop the bleeding for a while.' Tearing off the sleeves to my uniform I tied one around her head and the other around her abdomen.' Hurry up guys I don't think Amu will be made it much longer without proper treatment.' Wrapping my arms around her shoulders trying to keep her temperature up. 'Please hurry!'

* * *

><p>Lunar: *shivers, cheeks are covered with kisses*<p>

Amu: o.o' Luna what happened *rushes over*

Lunar: *Glares at ikuto before shivering again* so..many...kisses...

Ikuto:*tries to slip away*

Bankotsu: *stands in his way*

Amu: stop right there mister! *tackles ikuto*

Lunar: that's all for now...


	13. Questions Arise

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: *blushes*Amu, was it really necessary to dress me in this short santa girl dress! It keeps going up!

Amu: aw come on you said you wanted to be festive

Lunar: yeah festive not make someone horny….beside what if Ik-

Ikuto: *barges into room* Hey little moon merry c- oh I didn't know you wanted me so badly

Lunar ah! *Runs behind Amu* see what I mean!

Amu: I'm so sorry Ikuto get out! Here Lunar put on these leggings! *Throws a pair in her direction while hitting a horny Ikuto away with a broom*

Lunar: *after changing* few... ah! Sorry about that we're having a Christmas party here and Amu went overboard on my outfit! Anyway here's your guys second present! Hope you enjoy it! (First one was an update to Night Shadow Wolf) I don't own the characters in this story except myself and Uzako

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter 13)<strong>

**(Kouga's P.O.V)**

I grabbed at my chest. 'What was that pain a few seconds ago about?' I looked around wondering what could possibly have caused it, my eyes began to bleed red. 'What the hell's going on?'A second later Amu's face popped in my head and I knew something was going on with Inuyasha and his group. I yelled for Ginta and Hakkaku.

"What's up Kouga?" Ginta asked steeping out of the cave.

"You two are in charge till I get back!" I shouted before rushing off towards the direction of the Inuyasha's group.

**(Sango's P.O.V)**

I awoke with a pain in my lower back. Opening one of my eyes I scanned the area while attempting to sit up. I halted however when I was met with a site of someone pacing back and forth in front of the fire. Reaching for my hiraikotsu, a hand suddenly stopped my attempt. Looking to my left Miroku was holding a finger to his mouth saying shh while Inuyasha was prepared to attack.

"What's going on?" I whispered to them

"How the fuck am I supposed to know! I wake up and this bozo is standing there pacing and Amu and Kagome are gone!" Inuyasha barked/whispered

"We don't know who this guy is but Kirara and Shippo seem to have listened to him when he asked them to go fetch some food and told them not to worry, earlier when I woke up." Miroku said quietly watching the male.

"Uzak-Sango, Miroku, Inuyahsa! You're up!" Shippo yelled happily while dropping some fish

"They are?" Uzako asked while turning to them

"Yeah what of it! So who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha snapped

"You haven't recognized my scent? Hmm I didn't expect you not to seeing as Shippo and Kirara recognized me" Uzako said confusedly

"What ar- wait Uzako? How the fuck are you a human. And where the hell are Amu and Kagome!" Inuyasha growled out.

"If I knew that would you think I'd still be here? I can't feel her nor understand how I ended up like this,I woke up overcome with pain and bam I was a human!" Uzako yelled back frustrated

"Well fuck this we got-"he stopped and growled before continuing "what the fuck do you guys want?"

"That is not a way to talk to this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said while emerging from the trees.

"Where the hell are Amu and Kagome, muttface!" Kouga growled

"What have you done little brother" Sesshomaru snapped now noticing the presence of his imoto and soon to be mate missing.

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

Upon awakening, I looked down I noticed the cloths of clothing being used for wrapping were drenched with blood. 'She's lost a lot of blood. If only there was a way to contact someone.' When a thought hit me. 'This may not work but it's worth a shot!' Focusing on Amu I searched for some type of link, finding one that looked stronger than the rest I focused on getting through to the person the link was connected to.

" Can you hear me?" I spoke

"Kagome? What are you doing in my head? Where are you guys?" Kouga questioned back

"Kouga?...I don't know where we are. Naraku has us held in some type of mansion. Kouga, Amu may not have much time left..." I said drearily

"W...what do you mean?" Kouga asked worriedly

"I don't know what Naraku did to her while I was out but she's been hurt very badly and this room keeps her from healing." I said

"Fuck! We need to get her out of there." Kouga said angrily

"I know but there's no way out from the inside. I have to go... someone's coming ill contact you again when i find something." I said before the connection cut off

"Here! Use these to fix your friend there." Kagura said while throwing a role of fabric in my direction

"Thank you but why are you doing this?" I asked suspiciously

"Same reason as you, I despise Naraku and want him dead." Kagura said snidely

"I have a favor will you help me?" I asked wondering if asking her for help was right or not

"Depends what you want…"Kagura said

"I want you to go to Inuyasha and the others and tell him of our location if you do this I promise ill help you get out of Naraku clutches." I said hopefully

"Fine. It's better than waiting for his next request." Kagura said before leaving

"Don't worry Amu we'll get out of here soon I promise." I said while rebandaging her wounds.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

I stirred at the feeling of grass tickling my nose. Cracking open one eye I surveyed my surroundings. 'Where am I? The last thing I remember was waking up to find an evil being above me, he laughed before he shot two of his tentacles into my flesh. And then it went black again. So where could I be now?'

"Amu I see your awake." A voice from behind me said

I turned and my eyes met with those of a giant silver wolf. He had sapphire eyes and he was looking at me softly. Then he shut his wolfish eyes and in the wolves place was a man with onyx colored hair and blue eyes. He was 3ft taller than me but he had armor and furs that were in the same colors and symbols mine had. Standing to my feet I was immediately brought into his arms. Who was this guy?

"My darling Amu. You've grown well if only I was able to have stayed by your and your mother's side." He said

"My mother? Who are you?" I said freeing myself from his grasp

"You do not recognize your own father pup?" He said slightly amused

"Father? You're not my father!" I yelled at him confused

"Ah but I am. Has your mother not spoken of me?" he said

"My mother Midori has never spoken of you whoever you are!" I responded

"Midori? Who is this?" He said looking puzzled

"My mother!" I said getting annoyed

"Ah but she is not. You mother's name is Yuki not Midori. Have you never questioned if those you have lived with are your real parents?" He said before continuing, "My young one. I believe you are ready for the truth of who you really are but I am not able to say. I will come to you again but before we meet again I hope you have asked of these parents the truth. Goodbye" He said before turning to leave

"Wait! Who are you?" I yelled still not completely sure of what this all meant

"Luka Hinamori" He said quietly before he disappeared.

Luka Hinamori? I've heard that name before but where? What did this mean? Were those I've believed to be my family all this time actually imposters? I don't understand….

* * *

><p>Lunar: Well that's how this chapter ends till next month...<p>

Bankotsu: Hey Lu- whoa…

Amu: Hehe...Till next time everyone review!


	14. Where abouts

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: I'm back with 2 chapters! Sorry I haven't posted anything new lately but I've been lazy…and my yoga class is leaving me tired. But for Valentine's Day I decided I might as well update! …what is that?

Amu: *walks in with a black bag with hearts all over* What is what?

Lunar: that!

Amu: Silly it's your new outfit!

Lunar: no last time you said that I ended up dressing in a short Santa girl dress!

Amu: aww pwease! I'll do the disclaimer if you put it on!

Lunar: fine… *walks into bathroom with bag*

Amu: lunar does not own any of the characters in this ch expect herself and Uzako! Let the chapter begin…lunar are you done yet?

**(Chapter 14)**

**(Kouga's P.O.V)**

We had been filled in of situation with Amu and Kagome, so now we were all sitting around the fire trying to come up with some type of plan on how to find them. A voice I soon realized as Kagome enter in my mind.

" Can you hear me?" I heard her ask

"Kagome? What are you doing in my head? Where are you guys?" I questioned her

"Kouga?...I don't know where we are. Naraku has us held in some type of mansion. Kouga, Amu may not have much time left..."She said drearily

"W...what do you mean?" I asked worry now filling my core

"I don't know what Naraku did to her while I was out but she's been hurt very badly and this room keeps her from healing." She said

"Fuck! We need to get her out of there." I said wanting to punch something

"I know but there's no way out from the inside. I have to go someone's coming ill contact you again when I find something. "She said before the connection cut off

I zoned back into the conversation at hand and noticed everyone was looking my way probably wondering why I got quiet. Deciding they had a right to know what just transpired I began to tell them.

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

I had just finished bandaging Amu's wounds when I noticed something off about her appearance. Was it just the darkness finally getting to me or was Amu glowing? My eyes widened when a bright flash of power shot out from Amu and a soft but brilliant blue encased her body. When the light finally died down I gasped she was gone!

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

I had stayed in the grass field for while trying to piece together everything that occurred. And finally came to a conclusion…I needed to go back to my time. But I couldn't leave Kagome back in the dungeon i had been in before ending up in this meadow. I decided I'd come back, I had to somehow ask my "parents" the questions now plaguing my mind. I focused all my energy and thought of nothing but getting back to my time and before I knew it I was at the edge of the pond heavily bleeding and dizzy. (A/N: though Amu is in her time, when she heads back to the feudal area she will still be in the room she and Kagome were in so she is still under the influence of the spell so she can't heal right now.)

I stood on wobbly legs and tried to at least make it to the house. But before I could get it even 3 ft. away from the pond the world seemed to swirl and I began to fall. Expecting the collision I shut my eyes but was surprised to find a pair of arms wrapped around my waist keeping me from falling completely.

"Amu? Are you alright? Where have you been?" I heard the nervous voice of Tadese ask.

"Nowhere special….I'm fine but I need you to do me a favor..." I spoke raspily still quite dizzy

"Your not fine! We need to get you to a hospital!" he shouted making me growl from the headache he was causing

"I said I'm fine! I just need to see my parents..." I said angrily shoving him away

Though stumbling a bit I shut my eyes and transformed into my wolf form. I turned my head, feeling a bit better, only to see not just Tadase but the rest of the guardians also. Throwing my head back I howled before running off now really wanting to deal with them.

Arriving at my house I turned and saw the puddle of blood tracks behind me. Sighing I decided I'd better stay in this form probably being dizzier in my other form from losing this much blood. I sat before the door and pawed at it with one of my paws. Smelling my mother opening the door I shifted to my smaller wolf form seeing as I'd probably shock her at being almost as tall as the house in my full form. She opened the door shocked, but after taking a whiff of the air she immediately threw her arms around my bloodied body. I nuzzled her cheek in comfort. She gasped when she finally noticed the blood that covered my coat.

"Amu, what happened!" She asked

Shutting my eyes I sighed before morphing back. Less dizzy then I thought but still weak.

"Mom…I need to ask you something." I said stumbling towards the kitchen.

She nodded and moved to help support me to the table. Finally sitting I told her a quick version of what happened at my party at tadases and after. She listened intently grimacing when I told her about the troll and her face grew solemn when finally got to the end and I mentioned the names Luka and Yuki.

"It's not true right mom? It was just my imagination from losing so much blood right…?" I asked

"Actually Amu…. I believe its time I told you the truth." She said standing and heading to grab something from the dresser nearby.

**(Uzako's P.O.V)**

After hearing the new information from Kouga I growled to myself. My guardian was someone I was supposed to protect and now she was hurt and possibly dying because I couldn't track her. I froze when a familiar scent rose through the air. It smelled much like the scent I had picked up earlier this morning when I woke up though then it was barely noticeable I'm sure this was the same scent. I heard Inuyasha mutter the name Kagura under his breath and then the wind picked up a bit and a feather landed before us with a woman.

* * *

><p>Amu: yay that's it for this chapter! It was all over the place but I got to admit interesting!<p>

Lunar: What do you mean that's it for this chapter? I didn't even get the chance to say something...What are you doing?

Amu:*Looking over her creation* I knew it that looks so cute on you! This color pink matches your skin tone so well! And the black hearts just make it even better. And the pink bows in your hair Eek! You're adorable! *hugs lunar*

Bankotsu: stupid cat I said I wasn't going to let u take Lunar

Ikuto: right like you can sto- *whistles* hey lunar looking hot!

Lunar: gah! What are you guys doing here! *hides behind Amu while somehow trying to make the chapter cut out…review please!


	15. Answers & New power Pt 1

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: ok last chapter till next month ;) happy valentine's day every one! Sorry last chapter was everywhere that's just what happens when you got so many characters and the main characters aren't all together!

Amu: *sitting on a passed out Ikuto* hope you guys have a nice valentine's day and get many valentines.

Bankotsu: Lunar does not own any of the characters in this story except herself and Uzako.

**(Chapter 15)**

**(Uzako's P.O.V)**

"What do you want Kagura. Doing Naraku's bidding again?…I suggest you leave now or you'll be killed where you stand." Inuyasha said

"Hn…very well I suppose you would not appreciate this task I was supposed to deliver to you from the miko. Very well your loss…" Kagura said

"Wait! Tell me! What did Kagome send you to do!" I yelled hoping that whatever it was it'd be useful.

"Well she had told me to lead you to Naraku's castle but Naraku would be suspicious if I did that so instead I decided I'd just help in your search…" She said bordely

"How?" I asked

"Let me show you…come here wolf." She said

Nodding I stepped before her. She pressed two fingers to my forehead whispered something, she reached into her kimono and pulled out a pouch. Undoing the pouch a silver powder glistened in plain sight, she grabbed some into her hand and blew it the powder me. My eyes widened and I felt my body converting back to my real form. I winced slightly at transforming again.

I felt the familiar feel of dirt beneath my paws and threw my head back in a joyous howl. Looking in the wind demons direction I felt a pulse in my chest…'What was that?' shaking my head I focused on my surroundings glad to be back. I grew sad when i remembered that my human was no longer here and tried to see if I could sense her... There! It was weak pull but it has to be the place she is being kept at. I was about to make a move in that direction when a thought occurred to me. I'd seen that powder before but where?

"By the way there's a catch to this powder…It doesn't make you stay permanently in your wolf form. You'll change back if you focus hard enough on being a human." She said before turning and flying off in the direction she came in.

Looking back at my new pack I sat and focused on being human again. Once human I stood up and began to discuss with them where we now stand at this point and what our plan is to get them back.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

"What is this?" I asked staring down at the long slender box my mom retrieved

"Their your belongings from when you were a baby…when...well look inside" She said sadly

Removing the lid I found a necklace, a letter, a velvet sapphire blue clothing and a smaller long box. Grabbing the necklace I examined it: in the center was silver star with two crescents embedded in two of its points on, two swirls facing each other around the star and a heart like shape connecting the two swirls and two other hearts connecting the crescent to the chain. Placing the necklace down I moved onto the letter:

_Dear Amu,_

_My dear one if you are reading this then you have come to an age where your beast has awakened and the family I entrusted you to has decided to tell you the truth. I'm sorry my young one that I had to give you away. You see when your father was killed I retreated from our home gathering some items. I fled and summoned a portal hoping to get you far away from this place. What I hadn't expected was for the portal to take me into the future nor to lie within a cold pond._

_I had swam to the grass and quickly dried you off. I had thought we were safe here and attempted to make a fresh start for us but when I felt a powerful aura coming through the portal. I was nervous and ran to the first building I saw. Slipping off your necklace and placing it in a box,along with your fathers prized sword he said he wished you possessed one day. I wrapped you in my extra cloak and scribbled down this letter to you and a similar note to the family and left them tucked in the cloak. Please know that if there had been a way I would have stayed but I could not let them find me and hurt you also._

_I Love you my Amu,_

_Yuki Hinamori_

My eyes were teary and I wished deeply that I could have met my mother. I felt something slip underneath my left palm and noticed it was another letter. I looked to see if this was possibly the other letter mentioned and she gave nod as if knowing my question.

_Dear family of the house,_

_I have written to ask of you a few things. I ask that ,if possible, that you take in my daughter Amu as your own? I can no longer take care of her because I'm in danger and absolutely can't stand that she'd get hurt staying with me. I must tell you something to warn you when you take her in. She is a demon by blood a wolf demon to be exact but I have placed an enchantment to keep her demon side at bay and her appearance to look human but she will grow at a fast rate till she reaches a certain age don't be alarmed it is common upon wolf demons. Another thing ask that you'll hide these items from her until her 15th birthday? It is your choice if you wish to give her the items then …Another warning is upon her 15th birthday her beast will awaken and she'll transform but only halfway, her complete transformation lies within this necklace…_

_Please treat her well,_

_Yuki_

"When I found you Ami was only a month older than you, but at the rate you were growing it only seemed right to make you the older sister, as by the time she was 4 months you were 3 years old in appearance though it seemed from there you began to age normally." Midori said **(A/N: Amu won't be calling her mom mother anymore from this point on. Oh and if you were wondering, at the time tadases house wasn't there and it was all just one big pond...)**

"I see so that's how she suddenly was older than me…" I said watching as she nodded. Before turning to another item in the box

Grabbing the velvety cloth I unfolded it and noticed this had to be the cloak my mother mentioned. It was quite beautiful being almost completely a solid sapphire blue with a black onyx color in the inside. When held in the right position it gave off a silver like color. Placing it down I grabbed the final item inside the box. The sword…it hummed from inside its sheath when I placed my hand on its hilt. I stepped from the table and pulled it out a little and noticed it looked like any old sword but I knew different. Like Inuyasha's it possessed a different appearance but only when held by the right person.

Sighing to myself I pulled it out completely from its sheath. And I was right to step back because it immediately transformed into a magnificent blade. Its shape was that of a silver scythe though the blade looked much like a crescent moon and it had an s design on its blade in black. The hilt was wrapped in black leather and though it appeared to be heavy from its size it was quite light. I grinned at my new weapon before touching it against the sheath in which it transformed back to its rusty shape. Sheathing it and placing it on my hip I turned to Midori.

"As you may know... I have to go back." I said approaching her

"I know... this may be the last time we see each other. I love you so much. Good luck little one you'll always be my daughter in my heart." She said tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye you were a great mom tell dad and Ami I said goodbye." I turned put on my mother's cloak, placed the letter in a pouch at my hip, and grabbed the necklace.

Sighing I placed the necklace around my neck and felt my body pulse. My hair grew to my lower back the pink tips now more visible and like highlights. My ears and tail had whitish silver tips and I felt like I gained something. I thought carefully... there! Looking at my hand a luminescent blue flame appeared from my palms and before I knew what I was thinking the flame surrounded my being and I nearly caught something on fire. I grinned i guess this was my gift...cool. I quickly stepped off the porch and transformed into my smaller wolf form, not quite processing the still bleeding factor, and took off in the direction of Tadases house where the pond was located.

* * *

><p>Lunar: i wonder if the necklace also gave Amu stregth...i don't know x.x'... well that's it my loyal fans hope you enjoy your valentine's day!<p>

Amu: review!

Ikuto: ugh what happened….whoa lunar you look…*knocked unconscious again by Amu holding a frying pan*

Lunar: …bye bye!


	16. Answers & New Power Pt 2

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: Hey everyone, here's this month's chapter I'm in the process of coming up with how this story will end because in truth I hadn't expected to get this far into it. Since it started as only a dream and I really only dreamt up the beginning of this story. But we'll see what my mind thinks up.

Amu: Lunar does not own anyone in this story except herself and Uzako and amu's parents in this story….there I said it can I get my ice cream now?

Lunar: fine…while she does that let the chapter begin. Oh before i forget if words are in bold italic its the translation of what there barks or howls meant if it's just italic its beast talking

* * *

><p><strong>(Amu's P.O.V)<strong>

Now standing at the edge of the pond I looked in. It appeared to be duller than the last time. Was the portal closing? If so then if I go I won't ever be able to come back…but I couldn't leave Kagome alone, my new friends to fight by themselves, Uzako without a pack again, and who knows maybe I can try to bring back the honor of my father's pack …shaking my head and making my decision I stepped back a bit and jumped into the pond. There was no going back now I'd made up my mind and I was going to stick with it till the very end**.**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

It'd been only a few hours since Amu vanished but they've felt slow and nerve-racking. The smell of her remaining blood gave the room a rustic, coppery smell and every few seconds it felt like Naraku was going to bust through the door, notice Amu was gone, and do something to me. Maybe I was just getting paranoid from being locked in a dark and smelly room with no one to talk to.

Shutting my eyes I tried to make the worry disappear, though when my eyes were finally shut the room seemed to get brighter. Snapping my eyes wide open I looked to the door. Only to see it still closed, confused i turned to the light and gasped. A person who looked similar to Amu now sat in her spot glowing a light blue. She gave an all too similar grin before unwarningly falling unconscious from possibly her wounds. Amu was back but it appeared like she had never left in the first place how was that possible? Was that because of the spell placed on this room?

Sighing I began to rebandage her immensely bleeding wounds, being careful of her new cloak and equipment. Sitting cautiously by the wall, one arm supporting her up. A new sense of worry filled me for this girl who if not treated soon or at least removed normally from this room could possibly die. Her pulse was becoming shallow and her lips were turning blue.

**(Uzako's P.O.V)**

Shortly after telling the gang about where we were to go, Kouga took off ahead of us saying he'll meet up with us when we got there. I had a feeling that after this trip to rescue Amu and Kagome, we'll not be seeing the last of that wolf boy. Shaking my head I checked on the soul link again. My eyes widened instantly the link was weakening which could only mean Amu was close to death. I let human like growl escape my mouth before instantly transforming to my true form.

Looking towards the gang that I noticed seemed to be ready to follow me. I snapped my attention back in the direction we were headed. Whoever hurt my master was going to pay! Red began to seep into the corners of my eyes and I threw my head back in an angry howl. I bounded off in the direction I smelt now smelt her blood and scent from**.(A/N:soul links make it easier for a guardian to track and smell their master from far away than it is for a human or demon) **The others right on my heels as ready they'd ever be to fight the monster who took our friends. I heard another howl in the distance up ahead, it sounded more of a dominant wolves howl…a howl of an alpha whose mate has been hurt. When i realised just who this howl came from the pieces clicked together...Oh there would be blood shed tonight by both my claws and my Amu's mates'.

**(Sango's P.O.V)**

I looked up ahead of us. Something about these events and that howl seemed to have put Uzako into frenzy. I know all of us want our revenge but what could possibly have happened that made him react like this. He didn't tell us much about what he picked up but a faint pull of Amu he didn't say what it meant or anything. Could he have possibly been holding something back? Whatever it was I had a feeling this would be a bloody battle. Glancing away I saw Inuyasha, Kirara and Sesshomaru tense. Did they know? **(A/N: Shippo was left with Kaede if anyone's wondering…I didn't want him to possibly get hurt...not that I'd actually let that happen...)**

"Inuyasha! What's going on?" I yelled down from Kirara

"The fucking wolves seem to have been leaving out a lot from their announcements. " Inuyasha yelled up at us

"The first howl is roughly translated as Uzako announcing a blood bath will be brought upon whoever severely hurt Amu to the state of her close to death. The second howl was Kouga farther ahead it seems that he must have smelt her blood when he got close and realised she was extremely bleeding and it has drawn his beast to react. So his howl was his beast's announcement that he'd kill torturously whoever touched his mate." Sesshomaru said from down below though not shouting it like Inuyasha

"Kirara!" I shouted urging her to move faster.

If Amu was close to death and hasn't yet healed something must be blocking her demon abilities. And if that's so, how long could have she been suffering? They've been gone for 3 days already. Will she be able to hang on after losing so much blood?

**(Kouga's P.O.V)**

When I left the group my beast kept saying to let it out. To hurry up and save his mate. It was hard to concentrate on what Amu's wolf was saying so after hearing the destination I took off ahead. I was approaching the place quickly and right when I was a few feet in front of the castle. I stopped when a familiar scent of strawberries flitted in the air lightly. It was altered strongly by the scent of blood. I growled, Naraku was going to pay for hurting my mate to be. _Mates in danger hurry! _Nodding I was about to continue forward when a howl from Uzako caught my attention_ "__**Whoever hurt my master to the point where she is close to death is going to wish they never touched her when I'm done with them"**_ And before I knew what happened my eyes bled red completely and everything went black.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

**(A/N: remember in this place she is in a dream world so she does not realise she is not still injured or close to death in the real world even if she knows she was just bleeding)**

I felt a familiar grassy feeling brush against my nose. Lifting myself off the grass I noticed I was in the same place as before. Looking around I noticed a pair of sapphire eyes looking through the shadows of the trees.

Taking a step cautiously I tried to catch a better view of who the eyes belonged to. Was it my father or another figure? Taking another step closer I focused summoning the blue flames from before. Flames flecked from my fingers, a ball of fire burning in both of my palms. Something told i should do something and following that instinct, I placed one of my palms over the symbol on my neck and the other above the one on the chest plate. Saying the name of the pack my father belonged to I placed my pressed my palms onto the symbols. An icy burning sensation swept through out my body and I looked down and I was surrounded in flames. Shooting my arms out much like I used to do when purifying x eggs out shot a flaming blue wolf from my hands racing towards the direction of the eyes.

I trusted what my heart told me, if the target was not meant to harm me the flames would boomerang back into me but if foe the flames would purify the enemy upon contact. Awaiting the results of the attack, I was slightly caught off guard when the flames boomeranged back and hit me where the symbols lied. I was thrown back into the air but easily flipped and landed in a crouching position my tail brushing against my leg. That packed quite the punch, grunting slightly I stood and strode in front of the trees where the figure appeared further out from. tilting my head to the right I barred my marking to the figure as submission. After this movement I was immediately tackled to the floor by a very familiar giant silver wolf.

"Dad?" I said nervously testing it out it'd take some getting used to but I could accept it.

A bark was given as a reply saying _**"yes little one?" **_

"Dad can you explain where this place is? And why you thought I was with mom the last time we talked?" I asked my back pressed against his wolf forms side.

_**"This place little one is a secret meadow. I was locked here by an enchantment, when I was found by the humans, by a miko who was known as the caretaker of the Shikon jewel, though she was actually supposed to kill me. Only the reincarnation of said miko can break the spell but I do not mind I've grown quite fond of this little meadow it's quite relaxing."**_ He barked out

"I agree with you their dad but I want to meet you face to face instead of in my dreams." I said sadly throwing an arm around him

_**"My little one soon we can meet I promise your miko friend is more special then she deems herself as."**_ He barked nudging my hand with his snout before continuing _**"Now about your mother I had only thought that she was with you because from time to time I've sensed her outside from the enchanted area somewhere in the land. Her power flares out from time to time."**_

"…Oh so she did make it out alive...What did mother look like?" I asked playing with his fur

"_**Your mother was a beautiful woman. She had beautiful honey colored eyes just like the specks you have in your sapphire eyes. Her hair was a fiery red and she had ears and a tail as white as snow. **_She was a kind, nurturing woman who tended to be short-tempered and clumsy from time to time. She loved you with all her heart so it must have broken her having to have lost me and her pup on the same night." He said having transformed while speaking.

"When we meet can we go and find her?" I asked facing him

"Soon now little one you'll have to awaken. I promise we will meet soon and I'll have a long conversation with you about your mother and especially that wolf boy of yours." He said chuckling before rising and disappearing into the under bush.

I was left staring after him my mouth ajar and my cheeks burning from my blush. 'how did he know about him?' Shaking my head I shut my eyes and soon felt the none to pleasant feel of cement and the heaviness of my body and a light-headed feeling coursing through my head.

* * *

><p>Lunar: well I'll leave this chapter off at this point. Next chapter the fight will erupt and…well no spoilers from me….<p>

Amu: Whoa you wrote a lot this month lot more than you're usual

Lunar: :D I know I'm so awesome this month! Now back to projects and sleep I stayed up till 3:08 am to write this chapter so I'm tired...bye bye

Bankotsu:…Amu can I have my banryu back now

Amu: no its mine now! I'm going to use it on Ikuto next time I see him

Ikuto: what did I mi- *knocked out by banryu to the back of the head*


	17. Enters Cornelious

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: Ok I'm back guys! More WPA for you guys to read! I would have published sooner but only two people reviewed response on my notice I posted to you guys :/ I wish I had more to see what you guys wanted to read since the two people who reviewed made it a tie 1-1 Dx …but I've finally decided on my own and have brought more WPA for you guys! So look forward to it and I hope you don't mind my decision!

Amu: Finally more WPA I really was hoping she wasn't going to decide to quit writing for it…

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own the characters in this story (not including Uzako) no matter how much I sometimes wish….

Lunar: oh wait before we start Amu and her dad can elongate their nails and teeth at their choice instead of only when their beasts takes over….it'll be explained why in later chapters but I just thought I'd announce now since it comes up in current chapters

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

I was startled awake by a bright light. Looking to Amu I was greeted by her sleeping face. Confused I looked towards the usually closed-door. I was met with a disturbing sight the smirking face of Naraku. He smirked wider when he saw me and began to chuckle to himself.

"It is time for the fun to begin at last…" he spoke before he began taking tantalizing slow steps towards me and Amu.

Attempting to shrink as far back as I could I accidentally pressed my hand into Amu's side where a deep cut happened to lie. A gasp of pain echoed through the room making Naraku's smirk to grow even more. Turning my attention from him, though glad it seemed color was coming back to her lips I noticed the pained look on Amu's face as she began to awaken. She went to sit up and at that moment I saw the damage I had done when my hand had pressed into her side and what her sudden movements were doing to her wounds. Her bandages were soaked to the brim with blood and some were oozing blood and pus. One wound I hadn't noticed until now on her upper thigh appeared to be slightly infected, bruised and, though not as deep as the one on her side, was cut deep enough to show some of her muscle. The pain must have finally set in for she howled in pain and Naraku's laughing sounded through the room.

A tentacle suddenly shot forward before my eyes and wrapped itself around her bleeding waist. Jumping from my spot on the floor going to help her, knowing that if even though she no longer looked as close to death as before, too much pressure could be fatal at this point. A tentacle coiling around my waist, stopped my movement and flipped me upside down. The blood started to rush to my head and I began to feel quite dizzy strangely. My head felt like it was throbbing and soon my vision felt like it was fading. The last thing I saw was blood flowing to the floor from Amu's wounds and Amu appeared to be howling and thrashing trying to escaped, then everything blacked out.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

I was awakened by pressure being applied to my side and immense pain shooting through my body afterwards. A gasp escaped my throat…the pain having hurt a lot more than it should have. Opening my eyes slowly I began to sit up. Upon sitting up I saw Kagome staring at me worried while occasionally glancing to the side. Looking to where she kept glancing, a small gasp escaped my mouth again but it soon turned into a pained howl when a burning sensation swept throughout me from all directions inside me and I felt like I was being cut open. I took my eyes off him to focus on the wounds that should be healing but seemed to not be. But that was a mistake because before I could react something wrapped itself around my waist and picked me off the ground.

I shut my eyes as the tentacle tightened itself around my waist and an electrifying pain shot throughout my body. I felt whatever blood I had left escaping from my wounds quicker and dripping to the floor. I peeked open one of my eyes when the smell of Kagome's blood drafted up my nose. I saw an unconscious Kagome much closer to Naraku, turned upside down, and a deep gash on her left thigh. He looked at me smirking and licked her wound looking at me the whole time. I felt something inside me lurch at the site and rage built inside me. This ass was touching my aniki's mate….he was going to pay for hurting pack…a growl passed my lips and I felt my claws attempt to elongate but couldn't. Groaning but continuing to try to get to her I dug my claws as deep in to the tentacle around my waist as much as I could. Slicing them out back out, blood began to ooze from the afflicted wound. Smirking at my work I dropped to my feet being released from the now severed tentacle. I was snapped out of my victory though when a foul stench drifted up my nose. Sniffing I started to cough realizing that it was a poisonous miasma. Snapping my head in Naraku's direction I was greeted by a smirk before more miasma filled the room. I rubbed at my eyes as everything began to get blurry…the room felt like it was spinning. I felt something wrap around me again and my body being moved midair. Through my blurred vision I noticed a lightened hallway before sleep overtook me and everything went dark.

**(Kouga's Beast's P.O.V)**

Damn half demon will perish by my claws…Shaking my head, I focused on the scent of my soon to be mate….Soon to be mate…she should already be courted and mated by me… my other half is too fucking slow, once our mate is saved I will begin properly courting her whether I have to do it myself or my other half. She is ours and needs to be protected properly… My other half should have realized and accepted sooner... sighing again I took a sniff of the air. I immediately stopped and took another sniff, her scent was moving in a different direction. The scent of her blood was fresh in the air but slightly faint in this area, taking off again in the new direction, I was about to call out to my mates guardian only to notice him and her pack had already caught. Nodding to the wolf I turned back to continue following her scent and that of the miko. I groaned feeling my other half start to struggle to take full control again, but let him surface somewhat so we'd both be in control.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

The very familiar of grass touching my nose awoke me. Attempting to rise a groan escaped my mouth from the stinging pain my wounds made. Snapping my eyes open I looked down and sure enough all my wounds were present but not bleeding as much as when I was in that room. Looking up I glanced around and realized I wasn't in the meadow but instead a field and a bunch of trees were farther out to the right but if we were to escape we'd get caught before we reached them. Feeling something slide around my waist I looked down and noticed a disgustingly familiar tentacle. Snapping my head up, I growled at the appearance of a smirking Naraku. I sliced off the tentacle instantly with my fully elongated claws and got into a crouching position, glaring at him and watching his every move. He shot three of his tentacles in my direction, and I flipped midair flicking my wrist as a blue flame shot from my palm and incinerated all three tentacles. He growled and scowled at me, a flicker of surprise in his eyes. Smirking at him I glanced down and noticed a still unconscious Kagome behind him, I felt my rage from earlier bubble inside of me and I saw pink at the corners of my vision.

"It was a big mistake Naraku letting me out of that cell. I have a new power you see and I'm just itching to test it out. So how about it…want to be my first k-?" I said but was cut off by the power of an attack surging in my direction from behind me.

Setting Kagome down ,no longer in our earlier spot but now near the trees i saw earlier, I turned away from her, growling at the attacker. A new enemy had decided to show himself, my growls increased, mentally smacking myself for not sensing him sooner. Examining the damage done from the power of the attack I sensed earlier I noticed three familiar gashes in the floor….the wind scar but how…turning my attention to new foe I examined his weapon and I felt my eyes widen. It looked to be exactly like Inuyasha's sword but instead the fur at the hilt it was blackish grey leather and its aura was a purplish green. The new foe smirked at me having caught onto what I realized.

"You like my weapon? You know I think I've seen something like it before…doesn't your whelp of a brother have a sword like this…you see the only thing about this sword is that where his sword fails mine succeeds. And instead of being made from a fang of a pathetic excuse of a demon, mine was made by my powerful father. The most powerful demon there is!" He cackled

"You talk big but who the fuck are you!" I growled growing annoyed and angry at his cockiness.

"Ah my dear Amu where are my manners, this is my son Cornelious Alduin name a courtesy of his late mother before I killed her" he said smirking making my growl increase but I calmed feeling familiar presences.

"You will regret the day you messed with the my imoto and the miko." Sesshomaru growled out the gang beside him ready to attack.

"Kagome! Amu are you guys alright!" Sango shouted from across the field.

"Kagome's unconscious but we're alright here!" I yelled back the pink leaving my eyes.

Growls coursed through the field from my brothers and Kouga. And then Inuyasha surged forward and shouted 'Die!' and the fight began…Pulling my weapon from its sheath I readied myself though still in my crouching position. I needed to protect Kagome it wouldn't do any good if I joined the others and everyone had to worry about her safety. Examining the fight I noticed something, all I saw was the gang fighting Naraku…but where was Cornelious? My ears atop my head swiveled to face behind me, hearing a snap of a branch in that direction. Another snap sounded and I stood from my crouching position and turned to the forest.

Weapon ready I felt it pulse in my grasp, knowing what it wanted and trusting it I placed its tip to the floor behind me and let the flames within me gather at my palms. The scythe began to absorb the flames into itself. Once it pulsed again, I swung it up and around, my body spinning slightly. An electrical crackle sounded and blue arc of power with a flaming dragon swirling around it shot forth into the direction I aimed. The blue fire engulfed the trees and a crash sounded...the trees burned away in the front but a purplish pink dome shot up and surrounded the rest protecting it from the flame. A gasp escaped my mouth as I realized what that dome was protecting…I was cut short from my discovery though by the sound of a blade cutting through air behind me.

Swinging up my weapon I blocked the attack, Cornelious growled before we began fighting, sword to scythe. I had to awaken Kagome and get her to that dome… if I was right about who was inside it we'd get the help we needed to kill these guys once and for all. Taking a glance away from Cornelius I noticed the gang wasn't faring very well Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshomaru had done minimal damage but had some wounds and possibly bruises…Sango and Miroku were fighting off lower demons and Naraku's poisonous insects …Uzako was fighting Kagura and Kanna but they all looked to be very wounded and slightly resistant to fight each other. Swinging at Cornelious again I threw his blade from his grasp and it fell a few feet away. He zoomed to get to it, at that same moment I felt the scythe pulse in my grasp. Letting the fire build in palms again I did the same attack as earlier but instead having spun myself I slightly twirled the scythe within my grasp and thrusting its tip downward. Two blue arcs shot forward a gold flaming dragon following their path from behind. The attack was meant to hit him and his sword but he ran out of the way before it hit so his weapon took the damage instead. A crack sounded while the flames diminished and then in obliterated into millions of tiny pieces. A scream of pain sounded from Naraku in the gang's direction. Cornelious growled at me before taking off towards them I smirked as he left…it seemed I did get him even if it was only his right arm having been burned away. Knowing I had to hurry I picked up Kagome in my arms and began to run towards the dome all the while screaming her name.

" Kagome! Wake up dammit! This is no time to be sleeping we need your damn help!" I yelled shaking her form when we were in front of the dome but nothing seemed to work so I did the only thing I could come up with…dropped her…being careful of her wound…

"Itai…what the heck…where am-"She said but ended up screeching when she touched her wound on her thigh on accident.

Bending down I rubbed my hand in the blood from my waist and a red flame came to my palm. Placing my palm to her wound it healed until it reached the point where it could heal by itself the rest normally. She blinked at me surprise before I growled at her to concentrate.

"H-How did you do that?...wait concentrate on what?" She said

"I'll explain everything later just touch the dome and concentrate on undoing the sealing spell" I said...she looked like she was going to say something but instead shook her head and touched the dome and concentrated but then gasped…

**(Uzako's P.O.V)**

This was taking longer than usual but I had a feeling Amu was planning something through our connection. So I prolonged the fight with Kagura and Kanna, they were currently waiting for my signal to start attacking Naraku and Cornelious. Looking behind me towards the others the humans were faring well better than the rest of us. Inuyasha seemed to bickering with Sesshomaru about who attacked who while Kouga was attacking carelessly occasionally glancing in the direction I knew Amu was at. About to spring forward for another round of attacking a blinding flash came from the direction Amu and Kagome were located. Closing my eyes from the brightness I snapped them right back open when a powerful presence shot its aura out coming from Amu's direction. Feeling her anxiousness through our connection, and knowing whatever she planned was set and it was time to attack for real. I looked to Kagura and nodded before my vision reddened and I charged at Naraku growling.

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

Listening to Amu's sudden command and placing my hand on the dome. I gasped when something within me seemed to unleash itself and bind with my miko powers. Concentrating on this new power I tried to dispel the dome. A power shot from my palm unexpectedly and a hit the dome, a crack came from the dome and it shattered. A bright light burst forth blinding me and possibly the light began to fade a sudden surge of a power shot from a presence within the trees. Worry filled me, was it really ok unleashing whatever was in this forest...I shot my head up when I heard Amu mumble something under her breath. She met my gaze before looking back into the forest.

"Kagome there's something I need to do in this forest. It shouldn't take too long but you should go help the others. They need your help more than I do right now. I'll meet you there soon." She said though still looking out towards the forest.

"Very well but I hope you know what you're doing Amu." I said moving to a stand then taking off towards the others to help defeat Naraku and whoever the other guy was.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

Watching Kagome head towards the rest, I turned to the trees and closed my eyes before shifting into my wolf form. Taking a cautious step forward not entirely sure if this really was my father seeing as in my dreams, his power and aura were being restrained by the bindings. Suddenly a howl emitted from deeper into the forest and the sound of paws hitting the forest floor appeared to be coming closer. Crouching down warily still slightly in pain from my own wounds I waited to get a clear view of the wolf and then a familiar silver coat and sapphire blue eyes came into view. Leaping from my crouch and tackling the taller wolf running my way I yipped at him happily. A growl of content escaped from his chest and I leapt off morphing back into my humanoid form. He also morphed back into his humanoid but growled when he took notice of my bloodied surged forward and looked over me warily.

"Pup who inflicted these wounds on you? I'll tear them to shreds...no one hurts my pup" he growled out, his anger rolling off him in waves

"The demon Naraku I had mentioned to you gave these to me, but they are healing now so do not worry.. I do need your help though dad, will you help stop him and his son with me and my friends?" I asked looking at him.

He stilled seemed mad but nodded scooping me into his arms and placing me atop his shoulders before morphing so I was now on his back. I grabbed onto some of his fur and he ran in the direction of the others.

* * *

><p>Lunar: ok ill cut this chapter off here but don't worry I've posted the other part up to! So go read it and review please and thank you! Many things will be explained in due time so don't fret!<p> 


	18. Narakus and Son's Demise

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: here's part 2 hope you enjoy! Oh I never mentioned that in Amu's wolf form she has three morphs a shape of a pup, a form as tall as Sesshomaru's humanoid form, and a form that's the same height as Seshomaru in his dog dad and uzako only have one form when they are wolves ...isn't she cool x)

Disclaimer: I do not I do and will never own the characters in this story (not including Uzako)…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**(Uzako's P.O.V)**

I felt near exhaustion it seemed as if the battle was never-ending my limbs felt sore, Naraku was relentlessly keeping himself in his shield not even caring that his son was missing several limbs already. I hadn't felt anything through our connection to tell me what became of Amu but I knew she was safe and knew what she was doing when Kagome came to help us. Looking over to Kagura she smiled sadly at me she was hanging on though she had a whole in her abdomen and a gash on her arm. Naraku had given her and Kanna their hearts back saying he'd like to see them suffer. I growled I didn't know what it was but I felt protective of this demon and her sister and they were being hurt. My eyes flashed red again and I bit into Cornelious's leg and tore it off, he screamed and blood splattered the floor and my coat.

I was about to attack again when a howl sounded from our right. Looking up a giant wolf was headed in our direction he looked pissed and I smelt something familiar about him. Looking closely i realized just who it was and what that power surge earlier was from. It was our leader from my old pack…he was still alive…sniffing I snapped my head up to what was on his back and saw Amu…so that was her plan...but how did she know that our clan leader was alive?...

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

Once we were close enough to the battle I flipped off my dad's back and landed swiftly to the floor sword ready, claws and teeth elongated. These bastards were dead and they were going down today. About to dash forward I felt a tail wrap around my waist. Looking up I saw my dad shake his head I shot him a confused look. He barked at me and told me what we were to do. Nodding, he released me and I ran forward and while the enemy was not looking nodded towards Kagome who knew what I meant and shot and arrow. Flaming my hand when the arrow got close enough I flipped over Naraku and combined my flames with the arrow and disintegrated his shield.

He caught my tail and I heard his bones snap and sure what was going on I looked down and I noticed I was farther from the ground then I was before. Surprised I yelped and I heard my father growl, I heard his paws thudding against the floor and I grabbed the hilt of my weapon and as it morphed into its scythe form I let it absorb my flames before attacking and slicing the hairy leg holding me above the ground. Flipping a few times I shut my eyes and morphed into my full wolf form so I stood almost as tall as my father and the giant spider before us. My dad and the spider went head on snapping and fighting each other blood spraying from wounds they inflicted upon each other.

I heard a roar and glanced to the floor where Cornelious and the others were fighting. Demons were surrounding Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara who tried to fend them off. Inuyasha and Kouga were both helping defeat Cornelious who looked as if he wouldn't last long.

"Watch out!" I heard someone bark and I was roughly pushed out of the way.

Looking over to where I once stood, I saw venom eating away the floor it touched leaving behind a small crater. Looking up I saw Sesshomaru in his dog form I barked at him a thanks and he grunted. Laughing to myself I stood back up and joined his eyes. I nudged my head towards the spider's direction, he seemed to have understood for he growled and poisonous foam began to form at his mouth. He charged forward and went to help my father, about to join i felt my flames flicker within me. Concentrating I felt an icy flame wrap itself around me and I ran forward the flames still around me growing stronger every moment. I felt fire fill my mouth and I slammed by body into Naraku's spidery-self biting him at the same time, knocking him away from Sesshomaru and my father. We fell to the floor with a thud and his scream echoed through the air, I howled out a command to those who understand and then morphed back and yelled now!

I pulled out my weapon and summoned the flames within to surface and felt as the scythe began to absorb them. My body felt weak but as long as this thing died it'd be worth it.

"Yaju no ikari!" I yelled while spinning the hilt on my fingertip before grasping its hilt and throwing its tip down.

Three silver arcs shot out followed by a flamed silverish blue wolf with something atop its head. I heard the others let loose their attacks also and they all combined within the wolf making it grow in size. A cry of agony passed from the spider and a bright light flashed before everyone. I smiled slightly before I felt dizzy and let sleep overtake me.

**(Kouga's P.O.V)**

Me and Inuyasha had finally killed the bastard Cornelious no thanks to Sesshomaru who disappeared on us. My beast subsided once his body fell to floor and turned to dust. I snapped my head to the left when a thud hit the ground. I saw a giant wolf and a spider wrestling on the floor and noticed Seshomaru in his dog form and another older male alpha wolf standing beside him both ready to attack. The wolf wrestling the spider snapped her head up and howled. I look over the wolf and realized it was my Amu. I felt my beast grow aroused within me and I shook my head of the pictures he was implying.

Hearing her yell now all of a sudden I snapped from my thoughts and ran forward the Goraishi appearing on my hand. Letting loose an attack when close enough along with others it combined with Amu's attack and hit Naraku right at the heart. A light blinded the field for a short while before it began to fade. I looked towards Amu and saw her smile and then saw her body beginning to fall. I yelled out her name on instinct and surged forward catching her on time before she hit the floor. She slept peacefully in my arms; I smiled slightly but stopped when I heard the others approach.

The wolf I saw earlier approached though now in humanoid form. He looked relieved when he saw Amu breathing evenly in my arms. Taking a sniff of the air I realized who this wolf was and nodded my head to him. Her father nodded back smirking for some unknown reason...my eyes widened when I realized what he smirked at me for…I merely looked away and sighed when my gaze landed back on Amu…sighing again I handed her over to her father.

"Kouga… before you go I have something I'd like to talk to you about, something concerning my daughter" the wolf said while handing Amu over to Sesshomaru then moved to walk over to the rest of the gang.

I nodded and he began to walk in the direction of the forest, me following close behind. Once we reached the underbrush of one of the trees he stopped and turned. He seemed to look over me for a second and then nodded to himself. Before disappearing into the trees not before telling me to stay. I waited for no longer than a minute before he came back holding something wrapped within his grasp.

"It comes to my understanding that you'd like to court my daughter is this right?" he asked which I nodded in response to "then you must pass a test if you succeed you can may mate with my pup…for you see my clan rarely courts with another simply because not all of our members are as compatible with each other even worse for other clans . Our powers can often times harm another member of our clan or even kill wolves of a different clan if they cannot take the power. Are you willing to try? For my daughter's hand? If you succeed you may move to mate her, since after such a test everything proven during a week-long courting will be proven during this test."

My eyes widened…was their power really that strong? Shaking my head I knew I wanted to do this...this was my Amu we were talking about…she was my mate I was willing to fight for if her if need be…I knew I could do this...Snapping my eyes to his I nodded my head…I was determined to succeed

"Very well! Let the test commence!" his voice boomed and he unwrapped the sword filled with his flames from its cloth and he thrust it into the floor. My eyes snapped shut and the test began…

* * *

><p>Lunar: must be kind of wierd for her dad to be pretty much telling Kouga after the test he can *beeep* her...well okay! That's it for now! I know it was short but i wanted to leave it at a cliffy~ will Kouga be able to win? Review and you find out! Till next month my friends….unless at least 20 people review maybe I'll post earlier….we'll see also sorry if the battle was lame...never really wrote a battle scene before...anyways ciao~<p> 


	19. Let the Test Commence!

**Wolf Princess Amu**

Lunar: Hey everyone I know I said I was putting this story on hold for a while but I really wanted to finish this story fans or no fans… and since no helped me with the an upcoming chapter it took forever thinking up an idea...

Amu: Only 6 or so chapters to go anyways so let's get started! Slight lemon/lime at end chapter...your only warning!

Disclaimer: *grunts* Lunar does not own anything in this story except the storyline, herself, Uzako, and Amu's parents

Lunar: Oh wait before i forget let me clear somethings up that i noticed were left unanswered and may be needed to understand better. **First** the whole Amu transforming on her 15 birthday had no relation to what was happening to everyone in her time that was just a wierd coincidence xp. **Second** as to why Amu is a full demon rather than half is because of the her father's packs blood being so strong that first-born is always to be a full demon silver wolf so the pure gene can live on, the rest will most likely be half demons and not have as unique of a gift aside from normal gift of transforming into a wolf. **Third**, her father's pack members are always one with their beast never losing control, when there eyes bleed red like other demons they are still partially in control but they're way strong then goes the same for mates to the members of this pack and half demons...this comes up below so clearing it up...okay now the story starts

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

**(Kouga's P.O.V)**

After shutting my eyes a chilly yet burning sensation enveloped me. I felt my body shiver at the sudden affliction but before completely feeling the pain I felt a sudden shift of location. I opened my eyes and found myself no longer in the forest but a cave. The walls were carved with paintings as if telling a story. Walking farther into the cave, out of curiosity, a sudden dark blue flame lit in front of me, flickered and then surrounded this statue of a female wolf. The statue pulsed and the flames grew larger, before completely encasing the statue.

I stepped back and a wolf emerged forward out of the flames as they diminished. The wolf stared at me as if trying to study me, and then morphed to her humanoid form. She looked like Amu but not, instead she had snow-white short hair and teal colored eyes. She stepped forward and placed her palm on my chest plate right above my heart.

"Being here, before me means you wish to mate with someone of my pack. Am I right?" She asked one eye staring me down while her other was closed, I gave a small nod.

"Then I must warn you, the test you are about to partake in will be risky for you and your soon to be mate, it consists of 3 stages. In the first stage you and the one you're courting must fight in your wolf forms until she submits to you. Do not worry if you cannot change your form, seeing as you're from a different pack , in this test your wolf form is accessible, also it will be if you are to pass the test. In the next stage you will be put to the challenge of withstanding your partners flames, in this stage in particular it is dangerous, because if you cannot withstand them, then you shall be burned to ashes.… the last stage... well to be honest it is a mystery because it depends on what the member of my pack's power is and that is different for everyone…Do you still wish to partake in this test?" She finished before looking at me a worried look mixed in her confident stare.

"I will take this test I don't plan on failing... let's get this over with." I said trying to shake this nervousness that was filling my mind.

"Very well, let the test begin!" She yelled out her voice boomed, echoing off the walls as a dark blue flame encased us and the location shifted again but to a field I'd never been before.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

After resting for who knows how long, I felt a sense of happiness envelop me at the thought of Naraku dead ,the return of my father and possibly mother, and who knows what else was in store for me and my friends.

Opening my eyes, I noticed I was no longer in the field where we had just fought but instead in the meadow where I had first met my father, except a giant dark blue flame created barrier was encasing the middle of the meadow. Confused I stood up and approached the flames. They pulsed and 2 figures appeared out of nowhere inside the barrier.

Looking closer I gasped...What was Kouga doing? Who was that woman? Kouga seemed not to have noticed my presence but the woman did as she glanced in my direction and smiled before turning back to Kouga.

"May stage 1 commence!" the lady yelled out before my body began to pulse and my vision blurred before everything went dark.

Moments later I opened my eyes only to notice I was no longer outside the flame barrier but inside it. I went to move but my body didn't seem to want to listen. Looking towards Kouga he looked like he was focusing on something…what was going on?

_**(Amu's mind)**_

'_I may be able to explain that'_ a voice said. Great I'm hearing voices now…

'_You are not hearing voices. My name is Anelle; I am the first silver wolf to come to existence. I am the one who watches over the test given to outsider packs to ensure that the mating of my pack members and at times other clans does not end in disaster.'_ Anelle's voice echoed in my mind. I was curious now, I'd never heard of this test she spoke of before.

'_How is it you do not know of the test? You are of my pack no?'_ Anelle said sounding bewildered, the way she put it made me feel stupid but it's not my fault I had lived 500 years in the future for 15 years and at the time had no knowledge of what I was or who my parents were.

'_I see…explains much of why I have not had visitors in many years…if your memories speak truth it would mean the silver wolves have become almost extinguished. Well no matter you shall be my successor and I leave it to you to restore our pack. But first the test!'_ Anelle said and continued to explain the rules to me. _'So I shall leave the rest to you two, I wish you guys luck and I'll be watching from afar.'_ And then the voice disappeared and I gained control of my body.

**(Kouga's P.O.V)**

I was ready to fight I felt my wolf stirring inside me ready to be let out. Looking up towards the women I blinked when I saw Amu instead .She was looking towards her right at something. Following her gaze I noticed the woman; she mouthed good luck before dashing off into the forest line.

Looking at Amu she smiled, before mouthing 'ready?'. I nodded to her question and immediately felt my body shift and my bones dislocate and relocate. Trying to get a grasp on this new experience I noticed my beast was no longer another part of me but instead one with me, I felt like I could control my thoughts and not turn into some blood thirsty monster, like most of the times when my beast was let out.

Looking towards Amu, my mind wondered if this is how she lived day by day completely in control and one with her beast. Unlike the rest of us, hanyou and demon alike, always having our darker sides looking over our shoulders wanting to get out and kill.

In her wolf form she looked up and she smiled a wolfish grin at me before her expression grew serious.I noticed her eyes turn red. She looked at me before growling loudly. She lurched forward and before I knew it a paw connected with my snout and my head was slammed to the ground. My mind snapped back into reality and a growl passed my mouth. The bitch was trying to be the dominant one eh? Well we'll see about that, I noticed the red seep into my eyes and my beast took over though I was still very much in control.

I sensed her move before she attacked and I spun on her and bit into her neck pinning her below me. She growled and caught me off guard when she used her hind legs to knock me over and cause me to lose my balance. She ran forward when I balanced myself and we snapped at each other, her claws raked into my muzzle and I felt blood spill from the wound. I snapped again grabbed her by her neck, biting down, feeling the blood leak from her wounds. Her growls grew louder and she latched onto my front paw.

I let go of my grasp on her neck and she used that moment to her advantage and I felt myself thrown off her. She looked at me and let out a blood curdling growl before surging forward, our claws collided, tearing into skin and fur, blood was coating the floor around us. Stupid bitch didn't know when to give up, lurching forward again my claws raked across her eye. A yelp came from her and I attacked again throwing her to the floor and pinning her down to the floor sinking my fangs into her side. Her yelps grew louder and she went to snap at me but I bit into her side more, blood flowing from the new wound coating her fur. A whine came from her before she howled out telling me she gave up. I yanked my fangs from her side and looked down at her.

I froze as my eyes completely lost their red, I took in the damage I caused to her. Her fur was coated in blood not one patch left of the silver it once shined. The wound on her neck was not as deep as it probably had been but blood still leaked from it and her wound on her side was gushing out. Across one eye was a deep cut, though it didn't touch her eye. She looked weak and drained she was whining quietly and seemed to be having trouble breathing.

Stepping forward on instinct I circled to her other side and sat down beside her, resting my tail across her body and my head over her wound on her neck licking the wound once, only to notice it heal afterwards. Tilting my head to the side in wonder, I leant forward and licked clean the wound on her side it healed faster though it didn't close as quickly as the one on her neck. Standing up I circled around and crouched, licking the wound over her eye it closed completely also, nodding to my new-found discovery I went to licking and cleaning other wounds I had left after our fight.

After cleaning all the noticable wounds, I sat in front of her, resting my head on my front paws, watching her. She seemed to stir not much later, her eyes no longer holding the red but their original sapphire blue color with gold flecks. She looked over towards me and before I knew it she was towering over me looking troubled. Sitting up I tilted my head to the side very confused about her behavior. She barked at me and I finally realized why she was acting so troubled. Looking down I noticed my wolf form for the first time.

Though now caked in blood from before, my fur was a dark brown which I figured it to be but my paws were white and as my tail brushed past my leg I noticed its tips were also white. A whine came from in front of me and I noticed she was still very worried about why she was fine and I was still bleeding. I motioned towards her wound, she gave me a confused look so I got up and stepped forward running my tongue once again against the wound. And like before it closed a bit more, she seemed to catch on because I was tackled to the floor ,not to gently, and felt her tongue brush across a particularly sore wound on my paw.

After the long healing because apparently she didn't want to miss a cut, we finally morphed back into our humanoid forms and my beast went back to lying dormant and again being another part of me.

"Congratulations you two on stage 1! I must say that was the most vicious fight I'd ever seen in my life. You my dear must not like the idea of being controlled am I right" The women said looking at Amu who smiled shyly before continuing "though I must say, not once have the pairings that have come to me along the years ever stop and heal/clean each other's wounds between the stages. Well how about you two clean off that blood before we commence to the next stage?"

The barrier expanded and Amu winked at me before taking off towards the forest line. Did she really just do that? Smirking I sped off after her, she was going to pay for that.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

Did I really just wink at him? Oh kami what's gotten a hold of me? Shaking my head I took off my cloak and breast-plate before I closed my eyes and though no longer feeling the painful process of my bones shifting and relocating, I had the knowledge that they had. Opening my eyes I looked down and grimaced at the dry blood caked in my fur, my wounds were clean but this bloody reminder was disturbing. Taking a breath I leapt forward into the spring I had found. The water was warm and I felt the blood loosen up from my fur. Swimming to the surface I swam over to the little water fall the spring had and placed myself underneath the water.

About to swim to the shore, I was suddenly tackled and pulled under water. Opening my eyes I sent a glare, to the best of my ability, towards Kouga who sent me a wolfish grin. Closing my eyes I changed back to my humanoid form and opened my eyes my arms covering my chest from view, looking around I noticed Kouga missing from the water. Trying to see if he had went up to shore I almost yelled underwater when 2 arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into someone's chest. Tilting my head back, I lifted one arm to point upwards trying to send him the message I was running out of breath. He seemed to get the message, though not how I would have liked, because he smirked at me before pulling me into his arms and begin to swim to the shore towing me along.

I glared at him once he reached the shore, he just laughed and sent me a wink after giving me a once over before running back towards the meadow. Huffing I grabbed my chest plate, scrubbed the blood off it under the water before placing it back over my chest and tucking it slightly under my cape back over my shoulders, it being the one thing that did not get covered in blood I ran back towards the meadow.

At the meadow Kouga was relaxing on the floor trying to get rid of the image of Amu's breast from his head and the other images his mind decided to picture from was staring down at him amused, but once she saw me approaching and dropped down on top of him and continued walking she moved to reach my side.

"Thanks lady, step all over me why don't you." Kouga said annoyed

"I believe I did step on you but I'd be able to do it again, don't taunt me mister." She said before smiling at me and continuing "well deary you ready for the next stage?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…" I said not so sure about this

"It's simple, merely don't think about who's around you, think solely on your flames and the feeling of them spreading around you. Just focus on making them spreading till they fill my barrier." She said patting my shoulder and then dashing back towards the forest

"You ready for this Kouga? Tell me if you start to feel overwhelmed okay?" I said beyond nervous about this now.

"Ok let's get this over with." He said closing his eyes

Closing my own eyes, I lost myself in searching for my flames. I felt the burning ice-cold sensation of something circling through my veins. Focusing on the flames, my eyes opened and I saw solely the barrier around us. Kouga was nowhere in my sight, even though he had just been there earlier. Pushing the flames outward I felt them encircle my body before they shot forward the silvery-blue flame swirling and enveloping everything around me, flickering every second trying to burn everything in sight. Once they were completely in the barrier they kept pushing forward until the flames extinguished Anelle's flame barrier and formed a new barrier.

Everything around me was a silvery-blue sight, the flames flickered from all directions growing and shrinking like a candle. Having full control of my flames now I looked completely around me and my vision finally focused in to Kouga. He was burnt somewhat on his biceps and fingers, his cheek had a scorch mark, and he had small burnt wounds on his arms and chest. I felt a flame apart from the rest shoot out from the flames swirling around me and encase him. It glowed a brilliant gold and seemed to protect him from my own flames to some extent. Confused I stepped forward, I'd seen this flame before.I could tell it was not entirely my own yet it indeed came from within me. Running my palm against it, a warm feeling touched my hand, it did not burn at all yet it did not allow my burning-cool flames pass through. A smile spread across my face and my flames blew black into my body going back to continue circling within my core.

When they fully returned, I noticed the gold flame around him remained. Feeling curious, my palms still glowing with my silvery-blue flame, I placed my hand against the flame and pushed deeper, not at all being burned but my flame slightly extinguishing the gold flame. Once my palm fully touched his chest plate his eyes shot open and the flame disappeared. My flame disappeared back into my palm and I smiled at Kouga before I was pulled into his embrace. I felt his smile against my neck as he nuzzled the spot where my neck and shoulder met. A giggle passed through me at the ticklish sensation from his nuzzling. He pulled away at my giggle, giving a goofy smile at me which made me burst into laughter and make him to end up laughing to.

We were too busy laughing at each other that we didn't notice Anelle running at us or the arrow that came barreling out of nowhere at me. And before I knew it, Kouga spun us around and an arrow emerged poking out from his chest plate right where his heart was. Kouga fell forward as his chest plate shattered down the middle before completely coming off. I caught his body before he fell and was too shocked to cry out or do anything. I placed him on his side on the floor and look towards Anelle, who finally arrived at our side. She gasped and muttered something about being too late. I hear the sound of wind barreling towards us from my right and shot up grabbing hold of the arrow and snapping it, the blue holy power doing nothing to me.

I noticed my eyes bleed red around the edges and a howl shook through my body. Looking back towards Anelle, she seemed to understand because she approached Kouga and tried to keep the blood from flowing from his wound. Another arrow came barreling toward me, snatching it out of the air I continued forth, disintegrating it with my flame. I followed the arrow's direction and found this stench of death and grave yard soil. I felt my eyes narrow at the realization of who shot the arrow. Having once had a discussion with Kagome about a woman Inuyasha was blindly in love with and how he had broken Kagome's heart every time he left her for said dead other woman.

"Kikyo…" I whispered stopping where the scent ended and a woman who somewhat resembled Kagome stood.

She gave me a disgusted look and I snorted, she dared look at me with disgust when she was just a clay pot, and empty soulless body that no longer really lived and had little emotions. I sensed nothing but anger emitt from this kikyo's very being. She notched another arrow but before she could release it, I let my beast take over for now though I knew exactly what would happen. I felt myself lurch forward swerving past the arrow, wrapping my hand around her clay neck. Clenching my palm and pulling my hand towards me I felt her neck shatter in my hand and her clay head roll along the floor. Turning towards the body which tried to crawl towards its head and place it back on, I stepped forward and placed one foot on her back grabbed her arms and ripped them from her clay body doing the same to her legs. Gathering the pieces in one spot I summoned my flames and burned her body and watched as it tuned to ash. The wind blew as it swept up the dust and I could hear a faint thank you as the ashes flew off.

Shaking the dust off me, I absorbed my flame back inside me before racing off towards Kouga, hoping he was going to be ok.

Arriving where I had left the two, the sight before me made my heart clench. Blood was coating the floor and the arrow still piercing his chest shined a dim blue, eating away at his skin trying to purify him. Anelle gave me a worried look and I stepped forward. My flames rushing to my palms and I crouched down placing my palm on the arrow. My flame swallowed the arrow and disintegrated it.

The wound was getting worse though, the holy properties eating away at the wound as the wound gushed out blood. His breathing was getting ragged and he looked like he was going to pass out. Placing my palm, it no longer wrapped in my flames, on his wrist looking for his heart beat while Anelle pressed cloth against the wound trying to stop the bleeding on both sides. His pulse was getting weaker but I couldn't heal it with my wolf forms saliva like before, the holy property in his wound wouldn't let it heal.

Looking at my palms I wondered if I could heal him like I had before. But how had I healed Kagome? I had done it on instinct and even then I knew I couldn't heal her whole wound completely without something bad happening. I heard Anelle gasp and I looked in her direction. She was staring at something above our heads, following her gaze I noticed 3 spheres of light floating above our heads.

"The spheres of decision….what are they doing here? I've only seen them appear once and that was a 1 billion year ago when visiting a neighboring clan. They only appear when a wolf from a clan has the right to the ability of leading the wolf clans and possibly other beings. That would mean…" Anelle said before she looked at me with surprise continuing "Amu you are the new Wolf Princess….The other packs will have to listen to you…you may just be able to reunite the packs, like how it had used to be a long time ago. You are the ruler of our clans, the leaders of the other packs have to listen to you otherwise they be disgraced upon the demon society. Oh goodness!"

"What?! I can't handle that kind of pressure…I don't know the first thing of being a leader….No I don't have time for this I have to save Kouga!" I yelled

"Oh right sorry….the 3 spheres can help you 1 will give you your full power and allow you to save him while sacrificing yourself, another will let you rewind time to stop the problem you are facing but lose your power and the last will give you your power but you will not be able to save Kouga from his fate." Anelle said staring directly at the spheres

So I had to choose between my fate yet I did not know if I'd choose the right fate. Closing my eyes I focused on the spheres before me trying to figure out which sphere was the right one. Springing forward I opened my eyes and my hand was inside the sphere on the far right. It glowed blue and then encased me in the blue, the other spheres disappearing and this new strength and energy filling me. The light dispersed and I felt... I felt different but I also felt like this is how I was meant to be.**(A/N:She didn't change much, she already had her full power which itself was really strong so now only her aura has changed to one of authority, she surpasses everyone's rank in the wolf clans so now she's like a lord?)**

Reaching my palm out before me above his wound I focused on healing him. A crimson flame filled my palm and shot forth. I felt blood rush up into my mouth some spilling out from the sides of my mouth. I felt cuts appearing out of nowhere on my body as the flame stitched his wound closed completely and removed the holy energy. I felt something run down my cheeks and everything seemed kind of fuzzy. Looking down at Kouga I smiled as his eyes opened .He sat up holding his chest before looking over towards me. He rushed forward and pinned me to the floor somewhere along the way transforming into his wolf form. And before I could stop him, he started cleaning my wounds.

After my wounds were all healed, Anelle stepped forward and threw her arms around us both. She was laughing, reaching into her pouch at her hip she produced a cup and filled it with water from her palm, handing it towards me.

"This should wash down that blood taste you have in your mouth" She said

I grabbed the cup, kind of disturbed that I'd be drinking water that came from Anelle's body but downed the cup anyways because this blood taste was gross.

"I here by end this test! Good luck you too on your journey ahead, and you lover boy you better our wolf princess ! Goodbye little ones!" Anelle said before she disappeared and the location changed. We were now in Inuyasha's forest long ways away from the field where we had fought and the meadow.

I was about to take a step towards the village when Kouga grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards him. I gave him a puzzled look and he just smiled before embracing me. I was very confused now and pulled away.

"What's up are we not going to check in with the rest of the gang?" I asked he just smirked again

***lemon ahead... lime? idk x.x'***

Frustrated I was about to step towards the village again when he again pulled me back causing me to stumble into his arms.I felt his nose press itself the crook of my neck. I almost giggled but it turned into a moan when his tongue swirled around the marking around my neck which seemed to be sensitive. His nipping at that spot was making my legs feel weak and i probably would have fallen if he wasn't holding me upright. When he moved to help me stand up i took the chance to spin myself around in arms so i was facing him. He frowned slightly at my action but didn't get the chance to speak before I pressed my lips on his. My arms lacing around his neck. I felt his arms encircle me drawing me closer. Smirking mid kiss I made him walk backwards till we bumped into a tree.I felt him smirk back seconds later as he flipped our position and pressed me against the tree my legs wrapped around him as something poked me. A gasp slipped past my mouth when I felt him grind himself against me. He took that chance to slip his tongue in my mouth. His tongue tracing the inside of my mouth before our tongue's met. I tried to gain back the dominance by battling with his tongue while at the same time grinding myself against him. I heard him groan and smirked breaking the kiss. I slipped out of his hold. I laughed to myself as he fell forward onto the tree from the sudden loss of standing behind him I licked the shell of his ear slowly blowing gently on it. "Why don't we continue this somewhere more private...catch me if you can" I whispered seductively as I could at first but ending on a normal teasing note. Dashing off to the cave where I first resided in back when I first met Uzako.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"That little vixen " Kouga said dashing off after her

* * *

><p>Lunar: ahem...im not writing anymore to that note, this is all you are getting out of me...I'm not even sure if wrote that last part write xx ...welll till next chapter review please! tell me if you have anything that you need cleared up and just tell me how i did...i went through the process of editing all the chapters so somethings will be different...well ciao for now!


	20. His feelings

**Wolf Princess Amu**

**Lunar: hey everyone I am sad to say that this will be the last update i'll be doing to this story.I have completed it and will be posting the next 3 chapters and the epilogue. I hope you guys enjoyed this story! that's all i'm going to say till the end of the epilogue. Italics are a is a filler chapter so you guys know whats going on while the 2 mains are busy... /**

**Amu: Special thanks to LilacWolf who helped give ideas and suggestions for this chapter~**

**Disclaimer:Lunar does not own anything in this story except the story-line ,herself,Uzako and Amu's parents in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

When Kouga and Amu's father disappeared we were ready to head back to Kaede's village Amu still unconscious beside me in Sesshomaru's arms. We figured that Kouga and her dad would catch up sooner or later. I didn't really know where this left everyone though, since the Naraku was dead what was left to do? After i wished upon the Shikon jewel would i be taken from this time? Would we still see each other? These questions kept plaguing my mind but I snapped out of my train of thought by a soft silver light that caught my attention from the corner of my eye. I heard Sesshomaru softly growl and turned my head that way.

My eyes widened the light was emitting from Amu her body seemed to be fading the silver light mixed blue fading her form more and more. I felt a gasp escape my mouth and I reached forward not sure if this was possible.

"Amu?!" I yelled, probably startling the group walking ahead of us slightly , as I reached forward toward her, but as soon as I almost touched her a bright blinding blue light shot forth around us.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited till the light disappeared. After a few seconds I heard 3 growls fill the area around me. Snapping my eyes open I looked back to where Amu was supposed to be but she was compltely gone and Inuyasha,Uzako and Sesshomaru seemed worried at this fact.

"Uzako see if you can sense her. I've seen this happen once before when we were stuck in the castle I'm not sure what this is but she seems to go somewhere. Your still linked to her so you should be able to sense her if she's alive." I said facing him

He nodded his head and shut his eyes. Then snapped them back open a few minutes after and barked out something. Which seemed to calm down both Sesshomaru and was about to speak,possibly to translate, when Amu's father stepped into the clearing we were now in.

"Calm yourselves my daughter is fine, she and Kouga are fine they are taking a test which is important in my bloodline." He said and a sense of relief seemed to fill air."Perhaps we should wait for them in a place she knows best for that is most likely to be where they will appear once they are one."

"That would be in kaede's village we were just heading there when she faded away" i said looking towards him.

He nodded towards me and we once again began our journey to kaede's village . Instead of thinking of the questions that had once began filling my head i began to take in the group around me. I knew that Sango and Miroku would most likely be heading out to the dragon slayer village once we settled down in kaede's village. i know Sango will want to remake her village and make her family proud especially since ,Kana,and Kagura had said they'd be heading that way once they tracked down Kohaku and saw how he was doing without a jewel shard.

I'd probably see less of them which though saddening i couldn't be anything but happy for them they deserved to be happy. My eyes then trailed over to Inuyasha, I wasn't sure where things would lead between us.I knew that my feelings for were not what they used to be before we met Amu. I no longer wished to be hurt over his antics over Kikyo and though it's gotten better I feel my heart heading in a different direction. I blinked because before I knew what I was doing I was staring up at Sesshomaru.

Snapping my gaze down I felt my face heat up all of a sudden. I placed a hand on my chest trying to calm my racing it got to a suitable beat I looked back up to the remaining members. Uzako, I had a feeling would settle down once Amu did and I have a feeling I knew of a certain wind demon who caught his eye. Last but not least Amu's father, he hasn't been with us long but I felt a lot of things were going to change with him being with us.I wasn't sure what exactly but I felt whatever happened would be for the best.

**(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)**

I sat rested against a tree outside Kaede's hut,my eyes closed. I had my senses trained on my surroundings but my mind was swirling with different thoughts. If Amu was here she'd probably be able to help me with my situation but as she was not and I was in a slump, one I was not proud to be in. How did she always make her way into his thoughts? He knew the answer to that one but it just brought problems to his being. He had grown to be in love with her small human self. Though in truth he could care less if she was human, she was a strong female aside from her miko abilties.

My mind kept sending me back to when we had been walking back to this village. _Though I wasn't exactly sure what she had been doing I was observing her from the corner of my eye. Her eyes were reflecting her emotions and they changed each time she looked at someone from the group. A pang filled my chest when she looked toward my half-brother but it faded when a sad look took shape in her eyes but it faded and I felt/saw her staring up at my being. I felt everything stop for a moment as my hearing picked up the quickening of her heart beat. _

_She didn't seem to realize she was staring until she blinked and her focus snapped to the floor,but I caught a glimpse of red rise upon her cheeks before her hair blocked my view of her face. _

My eyes had reddened a bit at the corners at the time but I had quickly took hold of my feelings and distracted myself. Ever since we arrived though I found nothing to distract my wondering thoughts and my beast was constantly hounding me on courting her. I didn't know how to go around to doing that and this was leaving me in a slump.

Growling to myself I heard a eep and my eyes shot open. There standing beside me was had she gotten there? I hadn't sensed her... She seemed slightly worried and apologetic. I grew confused why did she have that expression for..but then I recalled having growled shortly before I took notice of her. She seemed to be about to say something but I raised my hand stopping her.

"Miko you have nothing to be apologetic for, it is this one who is sorry for growling so suddenly. I was thinking of something which caused my outburst I had not known you were approaching." I said trying to get the words right

"Oh, I'm sorry for disturbing you though I hadn't meant too..." She said trailing off as she sat down beside me. The area grew quiet and an awkward feeling filled the space between us .

"What was it that you had sought me out for?" I said finally breaking the tension.

"Oh, i was wondering if something was bothering you. You seemed out of sorts when I stepped out of the hut earlier and you seemed distracted when we arrived." She said looking at me.

I was sure how to respond, I couldn't possibly tell her that I was frustrated because I had no clue how to portray my feelings to her or ask to court could I ever tell her that my instincts/beast wanted nothing more this instance then to rip her clothes to shreds and take her where she sits. **(A/N: XD I just had to throw that line in. )** I coughed slightly to stop the images appearing in my head.

"Well you see there's a female that this Sesshomaru has grown infatuated to, believe it or not. And she's not like any female this ones ever encountered, so this one is not sure how to go about in telling her his feelings and asking to court her." I said missing the small glimpse of saddness that flashed through her eyes when I mentioned this "other" female.

"Ohh...The best way is to get her alone somewhere special, though it doesn't have to be if it's sudden, and just say it everything you feel for this person. What you want them to be to you. How much you care for them. Speak from your heart and if this person doesn't accept your feelings then they weren't the right one for you..." She said moving to stand, her back facing me she continued "well glad i could help... ill be going now..."

A faint smell of salt hit my nose and my eyes widened slightly as i saw her dash off. I shot forward after her tho her miko abilities gave her speed a slight boost to the point she was still a few feet in front of me. Speeding up i gently(?) tackled her to the floor my frame slightly pressing against her own.

Tears still slightly slipped from her widened eyes, her breathing slowing to soft even pants . Bringing my hand up i wiped the falling tears away with my thumb. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead which caused a gasp to escape her mouth.

"But i thought you-" She said surprised and slightly flustered

"You're the one i was asking advice for you know. I didn't know how to ask you Kagome, it drove me crazy not knowing how to tell you what i feel to the point when you asked i figured i might as well get advice from the girl i have feelings for. I never meant to hurt you, that was far from my attention.I want you to be mine and only mine. I love you much more than i ever thought. I may seem cold at times and come off badly but here i am telling you nothing but the truth. Will you allow me to court you Kagome? Let me show you that what i speak is the truth." I said talking without thinking, i didn't even speak in my usual 3rd person speech.

She appeared to be overtaken and i couldn't help but stare down at her. Her slightly red eyes from crying, the soft hue of red that adorned her cheeks, the way her lips were slightly parted with what i assumed was aw. I was so wrapped in her beauty i missed her arms slinking around neck and my eyes flew open when her lips locked onto mine. My eyes shut as i rolled us over and pulled her closer. Usually you wouldn't kiss the person you're courting like this until she accepts to be your mate but I'll explain such things later...

* * *

><p><strong>Lunar: Review please!<strong>


	21. A new development

**Wolf Princess Amu**

**Lunar: Oh everyone before i forget to mention this, courting take up to five days to complete so yea... that's important somewhat in this chapter XD okie to the chapter inappropriate for children in a way during Amu's P.o.V...**

**Disclaimer:Lunar does not own anything in this story except the story line,herself,Uzako and Amu's parents in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter 21)<strong>

**(Uzako's P.O.V)**

I had a feeling that Amu and Kouga would be back soon, but i had a feeling they wouldn't be back to us just yet. My ears swiveled above my head to laughter that filled the air. Picking my head i looked up just as Kagome stepped back in along with Sesshomaru. I watched as his stoic mask slipped back over his emotions. I snorted and he glanced my way and i caught the small smile he sent me before it disappeared. Amu's pack was still very confusing sometimes but i was getting used to it...Plus it wasn't hard to tell when a pack mate has begun to court someone.

I felt a tension fill the hut and then a cough. Looking to where the cough came it appeared both Luka and Kaede were uncomfortable also by the change in mood. Kagome had her head down as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were giving each other death glares. Weren't they over this already i thought they'd made up over there brotherly feud,but then it dawned on me, this was over Kagome. I'd heard a bit from one of Amu's and Kagome's conversation to know the situation between her and Inuyasha.

I was about to speak up when Inuyasha stormed out of the room cursing under his breath.I looked to Kagome who looked upset over this, while Sesshomaru tried to console her. I growled under my breath and tried something i hadn't done. Closing my eyes and concentrating like i saw Amu do all the time, i felt my fur retract and my bones shift. i blew the silver-black tipped bangs out of my face and stormed out after him.

"Hey Inuyasha!" I yelled out.

He grunted ahead of me not even casting me a glance. Frowning i sped forward and spun him around. Picking him up by the front of his haori, i pushed him up against the nearest wall and sneered at him.

"Fucking listen when someones talking to you." I hissed out

"What the fuck do you want flea bag" he growled back

"Don't you fucking dare call me a flea bag you damn asshole. Get your damn head out of your ass and take a good look at what you've been doing these past few years to Kagome. Think real hard now and tell me if you really have the damn fucking right to be throwing a stupid ass sissy fit when she finally has decided to move the fuck on." I snapped back watching as his ears drooped

"...she said she'd always stay by my side.." He said softly

"And hasn't she? from what i see your pretty damn lucky she hasn't left your ass already with the way you can't fucking decide between a dead corpse who roams this earth and a beautiful female whose stayed by your damn side through thick and thin. She's cried her heart out for, and if you can't be fucking happy for her then i don't know what she or Amu see in you. " I said dropping him and storming back to the hut.

"Damn it all" i heard him mutter under his breath

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

I knew Inuyasha wouldn't be happy at first, but to be this upset over my choice to be courted by Sesshomaru it hurt. Sesshomaru had pulled me close when i started to shake, i wasn't sure if it was from being upset or being angry but either way it helped calm me down. I heard a growl and snapped my head up thinking Inuyasha had came back but my eyes widened when Uzako transformed into a human and stormed out of the hut yelling after Inuyasha. I knew this might not end pretty if he decided to fight Inuyasha so i stepped from Sesshomaru and motioned him to stay. He didn't look happy but nodded.

Stepping out i passed a fuming Uzako who was heading back to the hut and looked in the direction he was coming from. I sighed when i saw Inuyaha leaning against a tree, his hand across his face.I crouched down in front of him and grabbed his his attention from his monotone 'what am i doing?'

"Inuyasha, i won't say sorry for moving on. We both knew we wouldn't stay the way we were forever. Somewhere deep inside I always knew even if you did choose me you wouldn't get over Kikyo. I don't want to be a reminder of your past lover. I knew this and finally gave up. Inuyasha you need someone who won't remind you of your past. Someone who you can accept completely. I know i am not her for you but i can be for him. I'll never abandon you Inuyasha. Your my friend, the first person I met when i came to this time. I'd never leave you behind. I am still by your side and so are our friends. Your not alone Inuyasha remember that." I smiled gently at him and moved to stand

"Thank you..." I heard him whisper as he looked up at me.

I smiled down at him and reached out my hand to help him up. He huffed at my out reached hand and stood up himself. I laughed as we headed back, he'd never change.

When we reached the hut i moved to sit beside Sesshomaru who smiled at me slightly coiling and arm around my waist. I watched as Inuyasha plopped next to Uzako and they went to laughing over something. Looking around I noticed Miroku and Sango disappearance and was about to question where they disappeared to since they were here before i left but they walked in just as i moved to speak.

"Are ye really sure ye must be going so soon?" Kaede said as she walked in behind them.

"Yes we really should be heading out to my old village. A lot is needed to be done there and I'd really like to get started on it." Sango said sadly

"If ye insist, I wish the two of ye a safe journey there." Kaede said before stepping back out someone having called for her outside.

"Leaving Already?" I said disappointingly standing up to hug her and Miroku

"I'm afraid so but i'll be sure to get back to you guys soon. I really wish to see my brother 'll always be sisters Kagome" She said embracing me

"Of course... I'll miss having you around Sango. I'll see you guys off" I said walking out with them. the others falling close behind.

Once we got to the edge of the village i smiled sadly at them. Petting Kirara on her head I watched as Luka whispered something to them before telling them to take care and smiled when i saw Sesshomaru make an attempt to say beside Uzako and Inuyasha I smiled as Shippo walked up them and hugged them. When he stepped back toward me i moved forward and hugged them both.

"Take care of yourselves you hear me." i said softly trying not to cry, this wasn't goodbye after all.

"We will lady our goodbyes to Amu and Kouga for us." He said making me laugh always the honorific

"Will do."I said waving as they took off on Kirara.

We were about to head back when Shippo suddenly shouted Amu's name and rushed into the forest.I was about to call out to him to wait but Luka suddenly sent out some type of technique like Sesshomaru's poisonous whip but it was fire and watched it take hold of Shippo. He was brought back to us and dropped into my arms. We both cast him a confused look.

"I'd suggest to leave them alone for a bit believe me you wouldn't want to walk in on them glad neither of your sense of smell is as strong like ours..." he trailed off scrunching up his.

It finally dawned on me what he meant and I felt my face heat up immensely. I heard Uzako chuckle at what was probably from my reaction. I felt my face heat up even more upon Shippos questioning and hid my face into his tail. Which of course caused 4 sets of laughter as we walked back to the village.

**(Amu's p.o.v)**

3 days after our arrival back from the test we were finally going to be heading back to Kaede's village.I stretched my arms above my head at the entrance of the cave not really caring my furs were disheveled.I nearly yelled out when someone suddenly encased me in their arms and latched on my neck placing kisses here and there. Taking advantage of the fact that my mating mark on my neck was my erogenous zone. Growling lightly at his antics, i stepped forward knowing clear well i was at the edge moments ago i dropped down from the mouth of the cave.

I screamed from the thrill of the fall before flipping into a nearby tree. I couldn't help but smile when i heard Kouga yell my name from above as i was falling. And so when he finally reached me i couldn't contain my laughter anymore and let it forth my sides hurting by the time i was done. Wiping away the tears that had escaped I looked up towards him and saw he was giving me a glare. Smiling, i stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's what you get. I told you i wanted to leave today and meet up with the others" I said walking past him making sure my tail circled around him and hit him gently on the nose. "Come on love its time to go."

"yea yeah i heard you, you little minx" I heard him mutter behind me.

Securing my breast plate and cloak i strapped the dingy shape shifting sword-scythe to my side.I tied my long hair up into a high ponytail and clasped my necklace back to Kouga I blushed when i noticed he had no clothes on again. you'd think id be used to that after 3 days but nope he surprised me every time. I felt my mind leading to different places and quickly shook my head.

"Kouga...i thought i said to get ready...not to strip down.." I barked out

"What do you mean i am getting ready. you didn't notice me like this earlier?" He said with his signature smirk on his face

"Y..y...you mean you w..walked up to me at the mouth of the cave...and then you chased after me without any clothes on!" My whole face flamed up... what if someone saw us... i crouched down and I knew my face was crimson now.

"I don't know if i should be insulted you didn't notice or pleased that you've gotten used to me being this way" He said close...when did he get that close to me! My eyes widened as i noticed how close he was and then my gaze shifted lower...

"KOUGA! get dressed already!" I yelled as i ran out of the cave full speed, though i still heard him laughing from inside.

**(Kagome's P.o.V)**

We were still waiting for Amu and Kouga come to us. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to explain to little Shippo why he couldn't go looking for them when he knew they were other 4 guys weren't much help but at least after they sensed they were back in the area it seemed they could no longer smell them. I was actually glad they weren't making any jokes or comments why it was taking so long like i knew most boys would do back in my time.

I noticed Uzakos ears atop his head swivel and suddenly a fur ball rush past my view out the door. I wondered if they were finally back and it seemed i was right because the other too stood up and Luka was the first out the door. Standing up with the help of Sesshomaru i walked out of the hut hand in hand. It was nice that we were able to do this at first I thought i was silly when i had wanted to hold his hand but he accepted my request wholeheartedly and surprisingly he didn't mind at all.

I couldn't help but grin when Amu suddenly rushed forward and hugged us. You could pratically feel her happiness radiating off her which was contagious. Soon we were both jumping up and down, squealing out of nowhere in a comical matter.

"Oh kami when did this happen. Sesshomaru you sly dog, see you didn't need my help. Congratulations I'm happy for you two can't wait till your finally mates!" She said after we finally stopped jumping causing me to blush.

"I do not know about being a sly dog or not having need of your help but thank you imoto" Sesshomaru said ruffling her once tied up hair.

"Hey!" She said laughing at the treatment, she really did look like their little sister in times like this.

"Inu you okay? No sad face right?" She said sending him a mischievous look before tackling him and tickling them both to bust up laughing and play fight.

A cough interrupted the fight and i couldn't help but laugh as Kouga tore her away from the play fight and carry her back to where they entered from.

"You no fun" She said childishly sticking her tongue out. She turned her head and before anyone could see what happened, he groaned softly and his knees buckled and she landed gracefully in front of him.

Another cough filled the air and all eyes turned to Luka who didn't seem to very much like seeing his daughter like this. Which i could understand since kids have a hard time picturing their parents doing that so its probably the same vice-versa.

"Sorry father.."she said stepping forward and embracing him which then led to a whole different type of moment of father daughter rough house though he was most likely letting her win. Since he's most definatley stronger in physical strength.

After the reunion we all settled down inside Kaede's hut, shippo sleeping peacefully between me and Sesshomaru. Uzako sat beside Amu though when she wasn't looking they'd send each other glares. Couldn't blame Kouga though since Amu's the only one who hasn't seen that Uzako is no longer a plain wolf but now he can shift like cleared his throat bringing all eyes to him.

"Pup I will be leaving tomorrow to look for your mother. You and your friends are welcome to come if you wish." He said

I looked towards Amu as she glanced up to Kouga who nodded before whispering in her ear. I glanced at Sesshomaru who leaned over and kissed my forehead before whispering that i could go with them if i wanted to and he'd take shippo with him back to the castle. He said that he'd allow me the last 2 days to think over my decision and he'd come for my answer then.

"I will be coming with you, Kouga said he'd meet up with us as soon as he can." I heard amu say as i turned my head back to the group.

"Have to check up on your pack is that right?" Luka said

"Yes so i'll leave her in your hands when you guys leave tomorrow" Kouga said pulling Amu closer at the same time, Luka merely nodded.

"I will accompany you guys if it is alright." i said looking to Luka he nodded

"Very well what about the rest of you?" He said looking to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Uzako.

"Keh can't get rid of me that easy old man." Inuyasha said smirking which caused Luka to laugh

"I'll be heading to the west. I'll be gone 2 days at least." Sesshoamru said from beside me grabbing my hand.

"Very well Sesshomaru, your soon to be mate will be in good hands. I'm sure my daughter won't leave her side." He said nodding he then looked to Uzako who closed his eyes and once again became human.

"U-uzako!?" Amu yelled quietly, startled falling into Kouga's lap .

"I will follow Amu till she says she no longer needs me." He said bowing his head much like a butler

"Is that really you?" Amu said moving closer to him .

I watched as she sat face to face with him. She first brought her hand up and poked his cheek making him laugh then she ran her fingers in his hair in aw and he laughed when she sneezed as his hair tickled her nose. The strange thing was she actually looked somewhat identical to him, they had the same eye color and height the only difference was his facial structure was more manlier and his shoulders were a bit broader. And his hair was silver with black tips and hers was black with pink highlights.

A growl pulled me from looking at them and stopped them from their laughter. Kouga looked ready to tackle Uzako and keep him away from Amu. Amu must have noticed because she rose from her spot and moved to sit in his lap her head turning slightly showing a bite mark where her neck met her shoulder. This act seemed to calm him as he nuzzled her neck and pulled her close. Uzako stood up and sat beside Inuyasha and Luka.

"I think that's enough for one night everyone, let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Luka said as he blew out the candle, kaede had left on when she walked into her room and shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunar: okie that's it for this chapter to the next chap~ Review!<strong>


	22. Yuki the Inu yokai

**Wolf Princess Amu**

**Disclaimer: Lunarlight Angel does not own any of the characters in this story except herself,Uzako, and Amu's "real" parents.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter 22)<strong>

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

I awoke to something poking me in the back. I groaned as i tried to roll away from whatever it was only to find myself my eyes, i looked around to see everyone still over my shoulder a small eep escaped my mouth when my eyes caught red eyes staring back at me.

"Kouga?" I whispered only to receive a small grunt in response.

Spinning around I smiled slightly and while he was distracted i lightly traced his mark. A small groan escaped him and when he opened his eyes, they were back to his normal cyan blue eyes. Rolling away while he was confused, I stood up shaking the dust out of my tail and patting myself off.

Looking around i smiled as i saw my father, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha begin to back to Kouga, i nearly purred but i stopped myself, one because i was not a cat and two this was not the place for something like that. Shaking my head of my thoughts i leaned down towards him.

"Love, you might want to take care of your business before everyone wakes up and registers their surroundings." I whispered sending him a wink which caused a slight blush to cross his face as a grin crossed his face.

He sped out of the hut just as i heard a door open and Kaede say good morning to everyone. Moving to help her prepare breakfast i couldn't help but laugh when kouga came back dripping wet. Kagome, of course, shooed him away saying she didn't know what got into him but there was no way he'd track water into the hut.

When breakfast was finished Kaede had wished us good luck on our journey before leaving to help the village people. We were all packed and ready,waiting for kagome to get back from asking the village people if they'd heard anything about a demoness from travelers.

Kouga hadn't left my side since we finished breakfast. It was sweet at first but it was beginning to annoy me since i was getting boring waiting and standing still. Attempting to be free i let my tail brush his shoulder and when he turned his head i slipped down from his embrace and scurried away laughing. Shippo thought it looked fun and quickly joined me in the running away from Kouga.

I bobbed and weaved and jumped away every time he tried to grab me. Shippo being my look out on my shoulders. Teasing him I'd once in a while slow down and let him get close but then flip over him and take off in a different direction. It was fun until i was too busy looking at where he was that i crashed into kagome who was finally done.

Shippo was in my arms kind of shaken but laughing as i had myself curled around him so that he wouldn't have gotten hurt. My back kind of hurt but that was to be expected when you crashed into someone and fell backwards. I heard someone groan beside me, and peeked over. Kagome looked slightly bewildered but ended up laughing causing me to laugh also.

I rolled over onto my back letting Shippo free as i sighed and looked up above me towards the sky. Uzako's worried expression entered my vision, before i was quickly pulled up from the floor. Inuyasha sent me a disapproving look before sighing and ruffling my hair.

"What am i going to do with you?" he mumbled and i laughed.

"You know you can't help but love me" I said and i stuck my tongue out at him,making him laugh.

Kouga stepped between us and sent me a slight glare before pulling me close. I sighed, he really did worry too much. A cough caught my attention and i turned my head to where my father had been sitting since Kagome had went to receive information.

"I believe it's about time we set off before it gets too late and we don't find somewhere good to set up camp for the night." He said and i glanced up. he was right it'd be sunset pretty soon we wouldn't cover much ground if we waited any longer.

Kouga pulled away a little and kissed my forward before leaning in. I threw my arms around his neck,mindful of his mark and pulled him closer. It was a sad kiss, even though it shouldn't be since we wouldn't be apart long but at the same time it felt like we would. I wondered if this how my father felt being apart from my mother for so long. We pulled away our foreheads leaning against each other merely staring before I pulled away completely.

"I'll see you soon." I whispered

"I'll be back as soon a i finish up with my pack." He said kissing me one last time before he sped off

I felt a sigh escape me as i watched him leave till i could no longer see him.I turned to face the others, in time to see Sesshomaru form his cloud beneath his feet, Shippo in his arms. I followed Uzako to stand beside Kagome and waved as Sesshomaru and Shippo took off towards the west. Looking to Kagome our eyes met and we both sighed. A keh interrupted our moment and we couldn't help but laugh at Inuyasha's reaction.

"Shall we get going then?" My father said to which we all nodded.

**(6 hours later)**

Kagome had shared with us everything she heard from the village people as soon as we set off. We had searched 3 of the 5 possible villages they had told her about. The leads so far were fake one not even being a demoness but a women possessed by a soul sucker sure and in need to have gotten rid of but not what were looking for. Inuyasha seemed to enjoy the fight though since the first 2 were simply rumors with no truth.

We decided to camp out on the outskirts of the 4th village if a demoness did realy here and she happened to not be my mother. We didn't want to alert the demoness just yet. Kagome was tired and we were all beginning to get hungry. Walking/running 6 hours does that to you especially since you haven't eaten since morning.

We had just finished eating and i was out looking for a hotspring to wash up when i caught a scent of blood. That wasn't what caught my attention though it was the fimilairity of the scent that made me switch to alert mode. The scent reminded me of the one my cloak had when i first put it on. Though that scent was diluted and this one was fresh they were the same. Speeding back to camp i answered no questions simply grabbed my sword-scythe and took off again.

Everyone called after me but i couldn't stop and talk my mother needed was definatley her blood i smelt along with something elses' the smell got more potent i increased my speed already drawing my blade. A loud whine made me draw it completely it automatically taking on its true form, my flames seeping out of me uncontrollably. I broke into the clearing just as a male cat demon was about to push itself into the demoness on the floor.

A roar escaped me and i involuntarily lept forward knocking the demon off just as the inu demoness passed out. the cat demon seethed at me and mumbled that i ruined the chance at a good rut he had. He then charged forward saying i'd have to do and i let my flames soar out of me again. He looked taken back and was about to take off but i reached my flames out more grasped him in the air holding him in place with blue flames. My silver flames were itching to burn him but I refused as i held my scythe up to his neck the blade nicking him slightly.

He cried out hysterically saying he didn't mean it. Throwing out bribes here and there trying to make me reconsider. My hair was whipping in different directions as if a strong wind was blowing and i was about to rid of him but suddenly i felt an immense pain hit me from my shoulder and abdomen. At first i thought they were his swords but they were facing the wrong way to be.

The red seeped from my eyes as i dropped the demon. Instinctly moving to try to remove the blades from my body.I smelt the scent of a poisonous whip like sesshomaru's coming from behind me and rolled away just as they hit the spot i was standing at moments ago. The pain increased ten fold though as the blades lodged themselves more.

I couldn't reach either blades handle and the blades wouldn't budge from the front. Raising my scythe again i looked to where the cat demon had been dropped only to see blood spots running in the direction i had appeared the scythe in a protective manner around me i locked my eyes on the demoness. Her eyes were blood-red,possibly from the blood loss, gashes littered her body and her kimono torn at her knees.

She growled again and bounded forward i tried to summon my flames again but it was no use they seemed to be busy gathered at my abdomen for some reason. I raised my blade to block her when i heard a yowl from the area the blood drops disappeared. Then luka and Inuyasha,carrying Kagome, busted through the trees. My father seemed surprised and saddened at this scene, while inuyasha,Uzako and kagome both looked worried and made move to help.

The demoness paid them no heed and quickly focused back at charging at me. A growl filled the area, stopping everyone in place. The demoness stopped in her tracks and turned around seeming surprised. She then sped off to my father, so she really was my mother. A frown formed on my face as i realised she didn't realise who i was. I stepped forward and that set the demoness off she began growling at me and i stopped in my tracks. My blood was slowly leaking from my wounds and it hurt to walk in truth. The world was getting blurry but i refused to give in just yet.

"Mate, stop your growling. She is no threat to you have you not realized it yourself?" He asked but my mother simply sent him a confused look through her bloodied red eyes."She is our pup love."

This made her to snap her head in my direction again. She sped forward and shut her eyes sniffing. When her eyes flew open and faded back to a gold color a smile spread across my face before the world spun and i let the darkness consume me.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunar: No she is not dead, what fun would that have been to have killed her off? She is just passed out from blood loss. Her mother isn't because she is able to heal herself quicker then other demons. Her power is of a healer kinda like amu's but not the same since she doesn't get injured and can only halfway heal major wounds, unlike amu who can heal others completely but then receive the pain back.<strong>


	23. Problems Arise

**Wolf Princess Amu**

**Lunar: Okay this is the last chapter before the epilogue so it might be kind of long...not sure yet typing this as i go XD you know** i wanted to kill Ayame off,** in this chapter but i realised she was suposed to be paired off with inuyasha at one point (epilogue) so she'll now have a reasonable excuse XD**

* * *

><p><strong>(Chapter 23)<strong>

**(Kouga's P.o.v)**

I had just left Amu to her father and was about to reach the outskirts of the forest where my pack resided when 2 white wolves emerged from the forest stopping me in my tracks. I was confused as to what eastern wolves were doing here until someone's familiar voice caught my attention from behind.

"hello kouga my love~." she said happily before her eyes narrowed and she seemed to be staring at my left shoulder. "It seems some bitch has mated you without my permission."

"Ayame?!" i was bewildered by her appearance and even more confused by her statement.

(Amu's P.o.V)

I awoke to a slight headache and soreness. Blinking open my eyes i was startled to see 5 worried faces enter my vision above me. My senses rushed back to me and i coughed at the metallic taste in my mouth. When was blood in my mouth?

"Oh thank goodness your okay." My mother said as she grabbed me from the floor and crushed me into her. whoa...

"Yea i'm fine though i have a head ache and a disgusting taste in my mouth." I said raspy, man how long was i out?

"Well you've been out for 3 days we were about to get worried about you." kagome said from my right.

"Ah i see, well i'm fine now just thirsty..." I mumbled

"i'll go get some water for you, come on inuyasha,Uzako help me catch some fish for lunch." Kagome said as she pulled on Inu's sleeve and Uzako's ear gently. Inu kehed and ruffled my hair before walking out after her, as Uzako smiled his wolfish smile at me before following.

"Dear can you go check in with the village elder and tell her that Amu's awakened. She'll worry herself to death if someone dies that's close me to." My mom asked

To which he mumbled, "i don't see why i have to check in with the old bat..."

I giggled at his reply while my mom shot him a dirty look. Once he was gone, she turned to me with a serious expression on her face. She looked like she was trying to find a way to say what was on her mind.

"What is it mother?" I asked moving to sit up

"Well amu i have some important news for you consider before you do anything risky. it would seem that you are-" She said but was interrupted by a howl in the distance.

I surged forward that howl was a call for me though they didn't know my name...all they said was kouga's mate was to meet them at their cave . A few minutes later, Inuyasha,Uzako and Kagome charged in both looking as mystified as i was. My father stepped in after them.

"It would seem the northern clan is summoning you pup." He said to which i nodded now knowing where i was supposed to meet them, but what could this clan want?

We all began to pack up and my mother insisting to come with, left to tell the village elder of her leaving. I sighed wondering if i missed something when i had mated Kouga. I was from a different clan my pack was solituted from the rest so i wasn't expected to know their customs.

(2 hours later)

We had reached the path that took us to the cave entrance of the northern pack's home. I could see white, black,and brown wolves from where we were standing. It seemed all the packs were here i wonder what I could have done for all the clans to have been called like this. Since i knew,from what Anelle told me, the northern and southern clans have never been on very good terms unless need be for a short period.

We headed up the path Kagome and my mother close behind me, for some reason up front made me nervous but i was proud of being Kouga's mate and i would not be displayed as a weak woman before anyone.I would not hide behind my friends and family when i am the one being called out.

We reached the mouth of the caves and the wolves all began to approach me,some licking my hands and others trying to get my attention. I giggled at their actions, the wolves seemed able to sense my status even though i hadn't let it be known or be shown yet.I didn't want the attention so i wasn't planning on letting anyone know,I was fine with watching from seemed to be able to sense it still though even Uzako questioned me when we were looking for my mother. I told him in private of course no use in lying to him.

One of the northern wolf demons growled at them and they all stopped sending me sad looks before stepping off to the seemed i pissed these demons off somehow. I stepped into the cave walking deeper and deeper following a wolf who barked telling us to follow. Everywhere i looked a demon was glaring at me, mostly the northern demons but occasionally a demon or demoness from a different pack.

The cave suddenly opened up to a huge room somewhat resembling a colosseum . We were in the center-lower floor. The seat like area filling with the demons and wolves i had seen on the way here. Looking to where i figured be the place for the kings and royal subjects or in this case elders and clan leaders, i spotted Kouga but he was standing next to a red headed female demoness appearing to be from this northern clan.

I felt a growl rise inside me, seeing her cling to him the way she was. I stopped it and instead sent her a death glare before turning my attention to who i figured be the elder of the northern pack.

"Why is it I, Amu Hinamori been summoned here today?" I said as loudly and clearly as i could. I heard whispers begin words around the lines of 'isn't that Luka Hinamori', 'no way', and ' those 3 they're of the silver wolf pack?'

"Hinamori you say? You couldn't be the daughter of the Luka Hinamori can you?" The elder asked seeming surprised and guilty.

"Hai she is my daughter and heir of the silvers wolves. I nearly lost my family when your clan and the humans joined forces to wipe out my pack." He spat out glaring up at the elder

"I am very sorry for what my brother did to your clan. The Silver wolves were a mighty pack, i was disgusted when i found out what my brother and a few pack mates did alongside the humans because of his power-hungry was beheaded after his act was discovered I am deeply sorry." He said his head bowed

"Grandfather!" The red-haired demoness snapped

"I am sorry also to say that your daughter has broken a custom between the clans." The elder said again

"What custom may that be?" My father questioned

"Kouga has been promised to my grand-daughter Ayame. Her ranking is of higher status then your daughters and so she has broken custom of mating someone who has already been would not have been such a deal if your pack was what it used to be then your daughter would have been able to challenge her right to be his mate but seeing as only 3 of you are left both of your statuses have been diminished . Your daughter i am afraid will suffer the same fate as my brother."he said his head lowered as 2 demons appeared from the doors before us. I heard Kouga yell out my name and my parents and friends growl,besides kagome who yelled my name too.

**(a/n: you know i just realized, if only 3 of them are left how is luka alive o.o he was bound to be soul linked before he was cursed since he was a teen back then soo that makes no sense...i'll have to do something about that XD)**

i sighed i really hadn't wanted to let my status out but this seemed the only chance i was going to get to stay and hurt the bitch still touching my mate. I mumbled the first words that appeared in my head, i didn't realize i was speaking in Greek till i heard myself shout the last word.

**(Kagome's P.o.v)**

**(a/n: only going to her view shortly because i thought it'd be cooler seeing what's happening from another person's view i'll switch back after her status is revealed to everyone.)**

Amu was mumbling something and her voice begun to get louder. She was say something in a language i wasn't familiar with, it sounded Greek but i only got that because of in English classes some words had Greek prefixes and i remember my teacher saying that it was a dead language.

When she shouted the last word and her flames shot out from her engulfing everything in the 15 yard radius but only causing objects to inflame, the demons and wolves were unharmed though they look awed and slightly frightened. They diminished into her and then shot back out over and over again the blue and silver never completely touching. Her hair was flowing gently behind her as if there was a wind blowing that only she felt. Her eyes were glowing blue as well as her finger tips.

Her back glowed for a second materializing something before disappearing and in its place large wings appeared but they were glowing firey substance, rather than the angel wings you would think they would be. A golden flame appeared on her forehead and it seemed to be engraving something there.

When it finished the fire died down and receded back into her. The silver flaming wings remained but her eyes and finger tips no longer hair calmed its flowing and lied still behind her. Her tail swished gently showing she had calmed down much like what a cat or dog's tail would do.

Gasps filled the air as she turned to look at everyone,before facing the elders , Ayame and Kouga again.I was able to catch a glimpse of her forehead, residing there lied a silver moon traced by a golden sliver.A grey moon sat howling at the moon as blue-silver flames encased its body.

"I may be Amu Hinamori,current heir of the silver wolves and daughter of Luka Hinamori the current leader of the silver wolves( though it was wiped out before he gained his title), but i am also the Wolf Princess, Amu .Leader and rightful lord of the wolf demons. I have every right to be Kouga's mate and those who dare challenge me step forth." She said before giving a sly smirk "I dare ya!"

Remarks were made around the demons above. Some saying that there was no way she was the wolf princess, others saying it was too bad she was already mated, others already accepting her.

"Liar! there's no way a fake like you can be the wolf princess i bet that was just some trick! You are from the silver wolves after all." Ayame said stepping away from who were against the idea that amu was the wolf princess agreed with Ayame.

"Shall we test my truth then? or will you back out now? Goes to the same with all of those who don't believe me come on take me on!I'm not a liar but if you need the sense knocked into you who am i to stop you?" She said glaring at everyone especially Ayame.

"Fine" Ayame and a group of brutes said

oh no...

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

One reason i didn't want to show my status for this very reason. I seemed to have gained a big mouth. i've grown a cocky side, not that i don't believe in myself but i wasn't sure if i could take on 10 people at was no backing out now though I'd already opened my Kouga a apologetic look, since i was not sure how this would turn out, I readied myself for them to come through the doors before me.

"No amu wait you can't!" I heard Kagome yell

"Dear she's right stop you can't fight in your condition!" I heard my mom yell also

"It's too late she can't back out now she's already set the challenge." The red-headed demoness said as she stepped from the doors.

"She's right mom i can't back out now it's too late." i said regretfully

"B-but-" Kagome said but they began being pulled from the arena by other demons.

"BUT YOUR PREGNAT!" I heard my mom yell making my head snap in their direction.

"What?" I said surprised my hands flying to my stomach

"That's what i was trying to tell you before we l-" the doors to that side closed before she finished

"How dare you slut carry my Kouga's pup." The demoness yelled and punched me before i noticed that she was close enough.

I heard someone yell stop this and someone yell my name as i was attacked from different sides not getting the chance to recooperate at all.

"See, she's a slut and a liar!" she hissed

"I knew she couldn't be the real thing." One of the demons said before grabbing my tail and making me fall on to my face.

I didnt care what they did to me but i was determined to protect my pup,at all costs.A growl echoed from above making me look up from the floor and everyone's attention to turn. Kouga's eyes had bled red and he was standing on top of the area where the elders lied.

"Mate!"He roared staring directly at, then as the red receded and his eyes turned back to their normal color he continued "Finish them and come home"

A growl ripped threw my core as the wings reappeared on my back. I flew up and flipped away from the demoness and demons. Grabbing my scythe i recalled something familiar about this demoness's actions. She acted like the women who was possessed by the soul leach both had a possessiveness about them and seemed to enhance someone's feelings 10 times more then what they originally may this demoness had already liked Kouga before she was possessed it'd explain her act now.

Trying that skill i had used before when i was in the meadow with my father. Bringing forth my flames i let them gather in my palms til they looked like balls of fire. I placed one hand over the symbol on my forehead and the other over the symbol on my chest plate and whispered the name 'Silver Wolves' in the same Greek the blue glowing hue filled my eyes i pressed both palms into their respective spots the icy burning sensation surrounded me again as a silver neon blue flame surrounded me.I shot my hands out front of me and a flaming blue wolf shot forth towards the demoness it spun around her before it opened it's jaws and snatched something out from her.

She collapsed as the soul leach screamed as it was burned alive from the icy neon blue flame. Holding a firey sphere in my hand and throwing it up and down like a ball, I floated a bit off the floor with my wings and sent them a very kouga like smirk.

"Anyone else?" I said jokingly

They scurried off, making me giggle. Running over to where the demoness passed out she opened up her eyes slightly and looked at me somewhat frightened. I sent her a small smile to which she hesitantly smiled back before saying sorry. I simply nodded and flew up with her in my arms. I dropped her in Inuyasha's arms, to his and her surprise, before flying straight into Kouga. He caught me and laughed nuzzling my cheek and kissing me over and over again. Everything was going to be just fine, with that thought i let the wings and symbol disappear completely...for now...

* * *

><p><strong>Lunar: Okay this chapter is over next up is the Epilogue and then this story is completely done...sorry if anything was obvious XD<strong>


	24. Epilogue

**Wolf Princess Amu**

**Disclaimer:Lunar does not own anything in this story except the story-line,herself,Uzako and Amu's parents in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Epilogue)<strong>

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

I was sitting up in a tree covered by the under brush away from view. I smiled as i watched my small pup holding onto his sister's furs as they continued to search for us. I was playing hide and seek with my pups, Kouga and my parents. My flames wrapped around my body, hiding my scent, though from time to time i let my tail swish out from the leaves. Glancing up to the sky i felt the corners turn up at the have calmed down much since Ayame's arrival 4 years ago and my status was revealed to to all that were gathered.

My title as the wolf princess made me able to bring peace between the clans of wolves though the northern and southern were a pain at first. It was still rocky after Ayame's and the other demons's challenge, some not wanting to accept me and some constantly trying to challenge me, which of course caused Kouga to be quite angered at times since i was with pup.

The silver wolves were slowly growing into a mighty pack under the eyes of my father. After my title was known upon all and people knew that Luka Hinamori was still alive we met more members of the old pack . At first it was just wolf pups and my father's wolf that found us, the pups quickly grew attached to me and constantly followed me around. Uzako trained them while they stayed under my care and they've grown quite strong and i still visit them from time to time..I travel quite a bit to look over the different clans but most of the times they come to me when they are in need.

Sango and Miroku are up to their 4th child already and have made a powerful demon slayer clan though their people only attack those that threaten the villages. I help them when they're ever in a pinch. Kagome and Sesshomaru are still watching over the west. Back when they mated Kagome's life span was tied to Sesshomaru's so she wouldn't die before him and they could be together as long as they could. Kagome never wished upon the jewel since she knew, even if she wished for it to be gone it would probably manifest or hide itself somewhere again so she is still its guardian and never takes it off her neck. She's currently carrying their first pups,finally, so I've been coming over a lot recently to help protect her and keep her company when Sesshomaru is busy with paperwork or meetings. Plus Sayuki and Seiji love playing with shippo and and Ayame recently have grown closer while he's been staying with me and kougas pack. He's even began courting her, they're quite cute together too glad i dropped her on him that day. Uzako and Kagura are currently staying with Sango's clan, he stays human most of time now except when fighting.

Snapping from my thoughts, I felt something grasp my tail and tug me down, not being fully aware of my surroundings or my crouched position in the tree, my whole body slipped backwards and i tumbled out of the tree. Embracing myself for i awaited impact my arms encasing my bulging belly, being pregnant with twins makes one less flexible even deing a demon. Blinking i was surprised when i felt arms encircle my body and someones nose begin nuzzling my in my surroundings i smiled as i realized Kouga had caught me before i fell.

"Momma momma!" "Mommy!" I heard 2 voices cry out looking in their direction, i smiled as i saw Sayuki carrying Seiji as they ran up to us,both launching up and into my arms.

I nuzzled them trying to show them i was alright. Sayuki looked up at me with her pink locks and her cyan colored eyes. She had gained the same golden flame that Kouga gained after the test.I felt someone's head rest upon my belly and smiled at my little had raven black hair and and dark blue sapphire possessed a golden silver flame and it was still in the process of being controlled but my flames always seemed to put his to bay.

"Are you okay pup?" I heard my father ask being followed by my mother. I slipped from kouga's arms and stood up with my pups in my arms. Kouga then embracing me from behind.

"I'm fine, i was lost in thought when Kouga grabbed my tail." i said while shooting him a playful glare which he responded by sending me an apologetic look and kissing my forehead. i continued "Well, shall we head back i think our little games over for today?"

They all agreed and began moving ahead of me back to the in place i looked back to the well that changed my life for the best.

"Amu?!" i heard Kouga and my parents call

"Coming!" i yelled back walking away from the well that's long since been sealed.

**~The end~**

* * *

><p><strong>Lunar: Well that's the end everyone i had fun writing this story tho i stopped updating a few times.I'm glad its finally been completed i don't think anything shall be added after this. I'll be coming up with new stories now. I had loads of one shots and stories rushing through my head.<strong>

**Amu: It's been fun everyone!**

**Lunar: thanks to those who stuck by in reading this story even if you never reviewed xp Bye bye everyone Review please!**


End file.
